Undercover Martyr
by WhySoCuriouss
Summary: He spoke menacing words that would melt in your hands, and She spoke words of psychotic wisdom. For one woman, her "normal" world shall be ripped apart to be rebuilt from the ashes and flames of chaos. After all, What the King and Queen of Gotham wants, They get. (Joker, Harley, OC)
1. Chapter 1 The Killing Joke

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly? I wasn't smart enough to think of something as brilliant as Suicide Squad or anything affiliated with D.C. Universe brand, therefore I don't own it. Sigh* I do however, own any character I create within this story**.

 ** _Chapter 1. The Killing Joke_**

 _"…Can't let it bring us down..My life with you means everything..So I won't give up that easily.." –Chris Daughtry (it's not over)_

 _ ***Present Day***_

 _Pain_.

All she felt was pain.

Pain was the only thing that made sense at the moment, so she embraced it fully. Her body convulsed violently, the electrocution coursing through her veins, as her body collapsed onto the concrete floor below her.

Pain.

Currently, it was all she knew.

It was the same thing, every damn day.

Pain.

Sleep.

Pain.

Food.

 _Pain_.

How she was still alive? She blamed it on sheer defiance, living just to do the opposite of what the world wanted. The world wanted her dead, so she lived. They wanted her quiet and reserved, So she was loud and moved carefree.

In a black and white world, she was an explosion of color. Like a never ending joke, she was the punch line, however this time, the joke wasn't funny.

This time, The joke was on _her_.

Quite frankly, she was getting rather _bored_ with the same routine. This pain wasn't what she was used to, it wasn't the pain she enjoyed, the pain her body craved.

"Ahhhh.. _fuck_!" she mumbled painfully as the electrocution shot through her like liquid fire.

Her muscles clenched as the held the juice on longer than normal, her recent misconduct the reason for the onslaught of her torture. Her body shook violently as she convulsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She knew she couldn't take any more of this, she could feel herself giving up.

' _Because you are WEAK! Always have been..Useless, worthless!'_

A voice whispered in her mind, drowning out the sounds of her limbs flailing around her. She wondered numbly at how stupid she looked, like a fish out of water.

If it wasn't for her current state, she would have laughed.

She coughed, and a red liquid dripped from her nose. She knew from the coppery taste and smell that it was blood. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to fight for her vision as the cell bars danced around violently, making her dizzy.

Her body still convulsing, she wondered how much more shocks it would take to fry her brain, effectively killing her. One more shock, an maybe..just maybe, this would all be over, she would be free..

 _'How pathetic'_

She cringed mentally.

So this is what she was reduced to?

Was this her legacy? _Begging_ for death at the hands of strangers?

Abandoned, to be tortured by some pompous hypocrites with a false since of justice having their way with her?

 _'If_ _daddy_ _were_ _here_ , _he'd_ _slap_ _me_ _silly_ ' She smiled inwardly.

Scowling inwardly, she contemplated her death at his..No, _THEIR_ hands. It would have been beautiful, she was sure. Full of passion and fashion. She smirked.

She imagined those pale strong hands wrapping around her throat, those icy blue, cold, unforgiving eyes watching as the life slowly drained from her. She imagined the smile on his face, the pleasure. She imagined the equally pale, but _beautiful_ busty blonde on his side, as always, cheering him on, breast bouncing as she clapped her hands in a cheerleader fashion.

Oddly enough, she could feel herself getting aroused with just the thought.

She groaned inwardly. God, how _long_ had she been here?!

Days?

Months?

 _Years_?

Hell, it felt like **eternity**.

Groaning, she slowly closed her eyes, basking in the silence that now adorned her cell. It was then, when the halls were quiet and the voices were silent they would come.

It was then where she could hear them.. _Feel_ them even.

She could see it now, her king standing in front of her, a furious expression in his eyes that would burn her alive as he prepared to punish her.

 _ **'That's right babydoll, I'd slap that pretty face until you were black and blue'**_

An animalistic growl ripped through her mind, So _powerful_ , so loud, that she gasped, feeling her body reacting to the familiar sound.

 _ **'Come on now Puddin! You know she's just being dramatic as USUAL! She knows that the only sweet release she's getting is from OUR wicked hands! Her death belongs to US!"**_ A heavy Brooklyn accent whispered excitedly through her chaotic mind.

Almost immediately, tears welled up around her eyes at the familiar sweet sound of feminine giggles resonating in her head.

Unconsciously, her fingers went to the crevice of her breast, where the heart shaped tattoo engraved with _'Property Of H &J_' in extravagant cursive letters lie. She caressed it lovingly, tracing over the _H &J_ as if they would disappear, as _they_ did.

Another vicious growl ripped through thoughts.

She squeezed her shut eyes tighter.

 ** _'PRINCESS! Now now! you know better than to cry in front of the enemy! You know the rules! Only Puddin gets to drink those delicious tears!'_**

Her queen's voice was like a sad melody in her mind. She whimpered, biting her lip to keep her sacred tears from falling. She could swear she could see her standing there with a beautiful but childish smile on her face as she tended to her wounds. She could almost feel soft, cold hands cupping her face in mock chastisement as she wiped away her tears.

Her eyes snapped open, blinking the tears away. The voice was right.

Only _HE_ could see her tears.

Only HE could initiate them, wipe them away, _drown_ in the sorrow from them.

 ** _'That's my girl_**..' a deep voice purred seductively, making her head spin.

' _Only_ _you_ _daddy.._ ' She smiled, ignoring how her skin tingled, signifying that her body was returning back to normal.

Trembling, she stood up, walking towards her makeshift ropes she fabricated from the sheets of her ' _bed._ ' Caressing them lovingly, as she remembered hanging from the ceiling of her home, her castle. She briefly thought of the day she took up gymnastics, with _her_.

She glanced at her bed, rolling her eyes.

 _Bed_? She scoffed.

This was a bed for peasants! Not fit for a _Princess_ at all.

If her daddy could see this, heads would _roll_! She giggled slightly at the thought.

And yet..

 _'And yet..here you are tossed aside! Afraid. Used! Broken! Like an old toy! You're not good enough to wear that crown! Why else would they abandon you? They don't care about you, you're unworthy! '_ The voice was cold and unforgiving.

She giggled.

She laughed.

Then, a full fledged cackle. So raw, so deadly, it sent chills down the spines of the heavily armored guards.

She laughed until her vision swam again, her head pounding from the ongoing abuse. She laughed, because he taught her never to cry, never to let them see you're hurting, to never ever show weakness.

And she will be _damned_ if she went against the _Kings_ wishes.

So she laughed, knowing to the guards she would seem crazy, but to _them_ they knew she was breaking.

Behind her, she heard footsteps closing in to her position and she turned, preparing herself for the pain.

Surprisingly, it didn't come this time.

"Hiya sweetness! Now, are you gonna behave this time? Or am I gonna have to fry your sexy ass like a well done steak?" _Griggs_ , or so she got from his worn down name tag, sneered at her.

She turned slowly as she halted her laughter, smiling at him seductively. He watched as she swayed her hips as she approached, seductively prowling towards him, her emerald eyes drawing him in with ease.

He bit back a groan.

" _God_ I love you..Now listen up hot stuff, you're having a visitor today, so that means you must be on your _best_ behavior..." His eyes lidded over with lust as she slowly licked the metal bar, laughing as she realized her power over him.

He scowled.

"Now, that means _no_ hanging from the ceilings, no lashing out, and **_no_** profanity. You will be respectful and only speak when spoken to. Is that Understood?"

A hyena like cackle was his response.

"Can you repeat all that? I didn't quite hear you" she grinned.

He glared at her. All playfulness gone.

"Listen here _bitch_.. If you get me in trouble I'll make sure they fry your ass into _November_ " His tone promising, he waited for her response. She took in his slip carefully, realizing just how long she had been held here.

Ah, so that must mean it was October?

That would make it eight months.

Eight _fucking_ months in this shithole.

Smiling, she held up a single tattooed finger beckoning him to come closer, her sexuality screaming at him, making it nearly impossible to ignore.

And like a moth to the flame, he obeyed.

"Whatever you say.. _Griggs_ " She laughed as he jumped back, a wad of bloody saliva smacking him hard across the face.

She stood with her back to him, preparing herself for the worst. A sliver of hope that maybe, maybe this time, she had crossed the line, and he was going to kill her. To finally rid her of this pain, not just physically but mentally as well.

She laughed rudely, praying that he would end it all and give her the sweet release she was seeking.

 ** _'Ha! As if I'd let you could get away from us so easily! As I've told you before princess, you BELONG to us. Now stop sulking and kill him!'_** A Brooklyn accent all but screamed in her ear, forcing her to face Gibbs once more. She watched as he scrambled for his walkie talkie clumsily.

" _FRY_ that bitch! And make sure it _hurts_!" He screamed into his walkie talkie.

Forgetting she was in a cell, she charged at him wildly, knocking herself out cold as her bed connected with the bars with a loud ' _clunk!_ ' as her body hit the floor harshly.

Her body convulsed as they electrocuted her, not caring they were shocking her while unconscious, knowing full well her body would still feel the punishment.

Griggs glared as foam began to leak from her mouth, and he waved his hands up harshly, signaling them to cease the actions. He spat in her direction, disgusted and somewhat embarrassed that he put himself in a position to get spat on.

"That's enough boys, we ain't trying to get fired over this Bitch" he spat vehemently as he wiped her spit from his face. If he had his way, he'd just shoot the Bitch and be done with it all.

But apparently, the Bitch was _needed_.

He eyed her hungrily, watching the rise and fall of her chest once her body stopped convulsing.

She was pretty, but to him, if it weren't for the dominating tattoos covering eighty percent of her deliciously toned body she'd be _beautiful_ ; He'd be a fool not to admit. Suddenly she growled low, making him jump visibly.

"All that beauty wrapped up in all that _crazy!_ " he frowned, shaking his head.

His eyes traveled to her makeshift ropes in her cell, making his mind wander into more inappropriate territory, thinking of just how flexible the little bitch really was.

His cock twitched in anticipation. Maybe he could make the bitch pay in a _different_ way. Delivering punishment didn't necessarily mean it didn't have to be fun for him.

His cock twitched again as he imagined the different ways he could fold the little bitch like a pretzel.

He smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Ohh just you wait sweetness, we are gonna have _loads_ of fun!"


	2. Chapter 2 Why Aren't You Laughing?

Chapter 2. Why Aren't You Laughing?

 _"Cover my thoughts in gold I'm your flower watch me unfold...My vulnerability..Letting you consume me" – Alina Baraz. (Unfold)_

Eight months. Eight bloody months.

It had been eight months since she'd been robbed of her precious jewel.

 _Eight_ fucking months.

Wrapping herself up in satin royal purple sheets, she reached over for a purple pillow, it being the closest thing that held her lost jewels scent. Humming loudly to her princess favorite song playing in the background that she had on repeat for the last few days, she inhaled deeply.

She sighed at the erotic thoughts that took place in the sheets that she was currently cuddling as her mind began replaying themselves over vividly. She frowned as her lower regions clenched in want.

Harley was a collected of beautiful things; Diamonds, jewels, handbags, guns, etc. She loved the thrill of collecting rare items, taking pride in owning or stealing them. Every intricate diamond or ruby in her possession was treated like a child, with intricate care, as if the gesture itself brought her great pleasure.

 _However_..

Lately, it seems as though every item had lost some shine, every ruby paled due to dust collecting on the rare objects, signifying negligence to their care. This was something that was out of the ordinary to the usually extremely neat and careful conditions they were usually in.

She was..sad? Angry?

Well, she didn't really know how she felt.

Emotion was something that was foreign to her, warped from the traumatic change in her life, her mind something lost to her years ago. Yes, she was _human_ , but her mind was corrupted to see the world differently, more clearly. Some people would call her insane, others would say she was just lost or broken, just a ghost of her former self searching for the way back.

She felt the old her was a living dead girl, coexisting just to be tamed.

But now..

She'd never felt so _alive_.

She'd been awaken, shown life in a different perspective, a **real** one. She learned how to live the life she was blessed with, to not be a piece in a machine of her life, but be the entire machine. She was taught that without pain, pleasure, REAL pleasure, was nonexistent.

She was showed the darkest pleasures the world had to offer, the addicting freedom it dangled before every humans life..It was like the sweetest drug for the highest price.

And she was _**addicted**_.

In this world, she _ruled_.

She was a Queen, a force to be reckoned with, with hells angels on her side. She ruled with an authority of a man, as much as spread fear into the hearts of men in Gotham City with unwavering dominance, but with the sex appeal and looks of a _goddess_. Her beauty a statement of her transformation, her rebirth.

Her rewards for giving in to the temptation?

The world, at her feet.

The devil himself.

A King, worth living or _dying_ for.

' _And a princess_..' She bit her lip dejectedly.

Out of everything she acquired, all the diamonds and jewelry and every expensive dream that a woman could possibly ask for, nothing satisfied her at this current moment, the reason simple.

Her most prized possession was gone.

 _Stolen_.

Right from her very hands.

She growled possessively. How _**dare**_ someone touch what was hers?

To take what rightfully belonged to _them_?

The only diamond she saw fit for a queen, and she was robbed of it. Her toy, her living gift from hells angel himself. How _dare_ someone disrupt her kingdom, disrupt her happiness?

She wrapped her legs tighter around the pillow and breathed deeply, searching for the warmth that had been void for the last few months, driving her insane. She moaned softly, reminiscing the feel of a body replacing the pillow, long purple hair tickling her nose as she rubbed her face in the crook of a tattooed neck. The soft giggles that would reach her ears, that she would swiftly turn into moans from sensual licks and bites she would aggressively place on a soft jawline.

Biting her lip, her fingers found their destination and she almost gasped at how moist she was.

It was rather sad really, how just a thought or a dream of her missing lover would have her on edge, make her whimper from lack of satisfaction, or upset her completely. Life was a strong drug, but her precious princess was an drug of her own accord.

And Harley was _hopelessly_ addicted.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to rub torturously slow circles around her sensitive bud, licking her lips as she thought of the salty taste of her princess' skin, quivering against her lips as Harley took advantage of her sleepy nature.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

Very vividly, the body of her princess spread deliciously in a submissive position decorated her eyelids. Her mind played tricks on her as the familiar dominating smell of her kings cologne flooded her nose, making her wetter. She gasped as she slipped a finger inside of her throbbing womanhood.

It's funny, only they could bring her to this.

To shred her of her control, making her give in to pleasure willingly without care of consequence.

Biting her lip, her pace changed as she lost herself to her minds game, imagining the feel of her kings eyes burning through her soul as he watched his Queen and Princess play, his own manhood throbbing in his hands as we watched the erotic show, made only for his pleasure.

If she didn't know any better, she would swear she heard his dominating growl in her ears.

She quivered as her fingers worked at their own pace, wetting the sheets beneath her.

 _'If you want daddy to take care of it you know what to do._.' She could practically hear him purr in her ears as she imagined it was her princess fingers inside of her instead of her own, torturing her as her lips were caressed open by his throbbing cock.

' _Harley_ , _you don't hear daddy talking to you?'_ Her princess would whisper seductively, knowing Harley couldn't say a thing in her current state, her princess quickening her motions to render Harley speechless, while his cock ruthlessly thrusts deeply in her mouth.

She _loved_ it when the worked against her.

"Ohh _please_ Mistah J.. _pretty please_?" She all but screamed aloud as the pressure built to a dangerous level while her mind melted the threads of reality and hallucinations. Reality a thing of the past, she gave herself fully to the hallucinations, and for a moment things were as they should.

She felt her high surging. She imagined his piercing eyes, her wicked tongue.

She knew he'd purr dangerously at her words, he took pride in making his girls beg. 'Delicious' he would say, before giving into their pleas, knowing he couldn't keep them starved and wanting for long. She knew her princess would lick her all over, paying rich attention to her aching breasts. She imagined her wet tongue finessing the bud to do her bidding.

She almost exploded as she thought she felt strong cold hands snake tightly around her neck.

"Look. At. Me."

Snapping her eyes open she almost screamed as her eyes met with very real, very angry, ice blue eyes, lidded over with dark lust.

' _Oh my god, how long had he been here? Did he..'_ her mind froze up as she felt his hard member against her now soaked flower, rubbing against it roughly. She tensed as his hands tightened around her neck, significantly telling her she was no longer in her world of pleasure, that this was _real_ , and he was really there.

When had he gotten there?

She knew better than to think this, after all this was his domain. She couldn't hide from him if she wanted to. He knew this house as he knew himself, but more importantly he knew _her_. She had no idea he'd be home, this time usually being taken up by his meetings with his employers and investors. She usually had this time to herself.

But then again, sneaking up on her was his _thing_.

He liked being unpredictable, untraceable.

She whimpered as he continued roughly rubbing against her.

Well, no use trying to figure out how did she not hear or feel him get in to bed with her, nor undress.

Now was the time to analyze the situation. She was busted sure, but she knew the trouble she was in, so now she feared what punishment she had in store.

She didn't know if she shivered out of fear or sexual excitement.

She watched him helplessly, eyes locked onto his as he slowed his movements to a torturous pace, his eyes shredding her sanity. He loosened his grip and she gasped, needing the air. He growled dangerously at her

"Puddin _! P-Please_..I was j-just.." her sentence died as his grip tightened again. Another low growl surfaced, and she couldn't help the hopeless whimpers pouring from her lips when he used his other hand to rub his own circles around her sensitive bud, making her squirm.

"Say it again." He forced out through clenched teeth, and Harley began to wonder if he was torturing himself more than he was her.

She bit her lip, knowing exactly what it was he searched for.

After all, he _loved_ when they begged.

She bit her lip painfully.

 _"P-please_ Mr. J..pretty pretty **PLEASE**!" She blubbered out, angry at how easily she gave in, how he managed to turn her into a puddle without doing _anything_ to her. She screamed when he roughly entered her, no warning, no words.

" _Talk_ to daddy baby, tell me what you feel.." he whispered in her ear as he slammed into her ruthlessly, making her a liquid puddle of broken cries.

"O-oh g-god..I.. _Mistah J!"_ her Brooklyn accent oozed out, her cries muffled by his hand on her throat. He grunted as he kept his pace, sliding in and out effortlessly as her walls were _soaking_ wet, her previous self pleasuring the cause of her flowers waterfall.

She was drowning him, and she knew it.

But he knew he was stealing her _soul_.

His hips jerked wildly now, his control slipping with every other stroke.

"You **what!?** You didn't hear what the fuck I said? I _said_.." He trailed off as he stopped her hands from reaching his hair, he knew she was trying to find solace in his soft green tresses against his brutal thrusts.

He knew she loved pulling his hair.

"Tell daddy how you _feel_.." he quickened his pace when she didn't reply.

He slammed her hands down above her head, using the hand he had around her throat. He used his other hand to grip her thighs painfully, pushing fully inside her again. She screamed, knowing he was leaving bruises with his tight grip. Her eyes fluttered closed as the sound of flesh slapping harshly together filled her ears.

How could she answer him like that?

He was shattering her, _possessing_ her.

He was relentless.

"LOOK AT ME!" He moaned out harshly, making her eyes snap open.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that she had to try, and she had to try fast. Her senses were high and her body tingled deliciously in anticipation for release, release that he would graciously bless her with.

If she only said those few words..

Her need pierced through him from her eyes, and he bit his lip to keep from giving in.

"Please Mistah J _! P-please_..I need it. Ohh god _.. P-pretty_ please daddy! I'll do _whatever_ you want Puddin! P-please! I can't _take_ it anymore!" She cried hopelessly, her sanity close to breaking. Tears pricked around her eyes as she gazed into his snowy eyes, desire and desperation screaming in its depths.

It was beautiful, and he couldn't hold back any longer if he tried.

Releasing her hands he griped her hips fully, slamming deeper into her than before, touching places that weren't touched before. He knew what she wanted, and he gave it to her. He growled harshly as he felt her sharp nails rake down his back painfully.

"M-MISTAH J!" She screamed loudly in his ear, her Brooklyn accent making his cock twitch inside of her.

" _That's_ it baby.. _that's_ it.. ** _Cum_** for daddy. Let _go_.." he grunted out.

His own release nearing as he felt her hands snake through his hair, gripping unforgivingly as she screamed out her release, his name being chanted over and over in his ear making him shred that last bit of control he held onto.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, his hips bucking as she squirted on his dick. Her molten hot juices spurting against his stomach as he rubbed her clit feverishly.

" _God_ Harley.." he bit out as he let go, his hot seed coating her walls violently. She trembled underneath him while her flower squeezed his seed out of him as she pulled him deeper within her. He bit her neck harshly.

"So fucking good.." he mumbled in her neck, fully spent.

She giggled in his ear, the motion making his now flaccid cock slide out of her. He growled, rolling off of her to lay on his side, facing her with an elbow propped up to support his chin.

She knew he was angry.

"So you wanna tell me what all that was about?" He glared at her.

She knew the rules, no playing alone unless he was there to watch. There was to be no pleasure without him, he wanted the pressure built up until he was there to relieve it.

"I.." how could she continue without starting an argument?

He glared at at her and she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I miss her..and I started thinkin of her..well, of you both a-and I.." she stopped as he saw his eyes darken. She knew the mood was ruined. She whimpered as he sat up abruptly, hopping off the bed as he grabbed his clothes.

She frowned dejectedly.

""I'm sorry puddin..I-I just miss her so much! And I know they're not treating our princess right! It's not fair! She hasn't been away from me this long! Who _knows_ what they are doing to her? _!_ What gives them the right to take what's mine?! What gives.." she was cut off as he wrapped his hands around her throat, no longer sexually as before.

"You mean _OURS_! You don't think I'm tired of your ass _sulking_ all over the place?! God! You're not the only one who's angry dammit! You don't think I wanna set half of Gotham on fire to smoke her captors out of the hole the _cowards_ are hiding in?! You don't think..." he cut himself off, though they both know what couldn't be said.

He _missed_ her.

Her constant absence was a constant reminder of his failure, his disappointment. Her absence was a dead ringer of a broken promise, his biggest mistake so far.

He was just as hurt as Harley, he felt the same rage of losing something so precious to them both. He was just as confused about his emotions as well as she, and here she was being selfish.

She felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry puddin..I won't bring it up anymore" she whispered brokenly.

Meeting her tear-filled gaze he relaxed his grip around her throat, his features softening at her heartbroken expression. He hated when she was like this, he loved it when she was happy and full of smiles, laughing at his cruel jokes. He loved seeing his queen happy.

So _why_ wasn't she smiling?

Lately her light had dimmed dramatically, and he frowned as he realized he still couldn't fix it yet.

He hated not pleasing his queen, though fully knowing he was trying his best.

He had searched high and low, surfing the crime world for information of his missing property, killing and interrogating anyone he could get his hands on. He tore through the streets of Gotham in a blinding rage, releasing his anger onto the fearful town as he prowled for answers.

He hasn't been to sleep correctly for months on end, Harley's constant crying and pestering was more than enough to motivate him to over exert himself on his search. He was fueled with blinding hot anger.

 ** _No one_** got away with touching his property.

For months he got _nothing_. Even in the grimiest parts of the black market, nothing of use came up. No one had any idea what was going on, except for the fact that some of the top ' _badasses_ ' were also disappearing without a trace. The Joker knew this was related to his missing property, and he heeded this information with caution.

Someone was making the bad guys disappear, and no one knew why.

Until now.

Frost, his most trusted and loyal henchmen had been sent to scour the rest of Gotham for information, using brutal force as persuasions; Frost was something out of a horror movie, handsome looks, lavish lifestyle, perfect assassin. The Joker could say Johnny Frost gave him a run for his money in the ruthless department, which is why he kept him close. Not only that, but he was skilled and swift with everything he did.

A week after he was sent out, the joker had received a text from frost.

' _Returning home boss. Got a treat I think you'll enjoy.'_ He read the message over and over.

A Simple text, but the joker knew better. He knew frost had found _something_.

Today was the day he'd be returning to the hideout, and for the first time the Joker was anxious. He knew he'd get the job done, he just didn't think it would take this long.

Cupping her face gently, he thumbed away a tear that escaped her blue orbs that were dancing with sadness, making his stomach churn uncomfortably. He clenched his teeth angrily at how her sadness affected him so much.

"Harls, You think I _like_ seeing my queen upset? It's disrupting the kingdom. Those damn babies haven't stopped howling since last night, and I had to shoot in the air for them to shut up." He grumbled.

She smiled, gushing in the thought of how smart her babies were. They always knew when she was having a bad day. She searched his eyes and only found truth in his words.

"They know you're upset, and even they don't like it. I will make them pay baby, I will make them pay for stealing from my queen. Heads will _roll_..you have my word." He looked at her seriously.

She relaxed, her tears now gone. How could she forget that it wasn't just _her_ who was robbed, that she wasn't the only one who suffered from their princess' absence. How could she be so selfish? She kissed him softly, her apology thick on her lips.

"I know daddy, I'm just impatient..I miss those luscious lips of hers" she smiled wickedly as he bit his lip at the mention. Their princess was an addictive drug indeed.

And sadly they both suffered from _severe_ withdrawals.

He laughed deeply, smacking her ass as he kissed her back.

"Now daddy has a meeting today, and I don't want _any_ disruption ok doll? Why don't you take the babies out for a stroll, and you can take her Lamborghini out for a drive, just so she can have something to be angry about when she gets back" he smiled inwardly as she laughed, his happy Harley retuning fully.

"She's gonna kick our asses. You know she can tell if _anything_ was touched. Obsessive compulsive ass" Harley was smiling fully now, her hope fully renewed for the moment. Getting up, he watched as she swayed her naked ass purposely as she walked to the bathroom towards the shower.

God, they were going to drive him insane.

Putting his clothes on he glanced at his phone, the LED light flashing as a message dinged onto his screen. He smiled darkly as the word ' _Frosty_ ' flashed across the screen of his phone.

*One new message*

" _I'm here boss, I made myself at home in the theatre room_ "

He smiled, hoping the news would ease his jumbled nerves. He didn't wanna have to shoot frost in the leg for wasting his time. Closing the door behind him, he stalked downstairs towards the meeting room, knowing that was were he would find his right hand man.

Glancing up, Frost grunted his acknowledgment towards his boss, eyeing him carefully. The jokers clothes were wrinkled, and his lips were smeared with red. He looked tired, his hair disheveled and his bloodshot eyes danced wildly with annoyance and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Whatcha got for me _Johnny boy_?" The joker growled out, his tattooed hand covering his mouth with a intricately drawn smile. Johnny cleared his throat carefully.

"Well boss, it seems like I was right. This wasn't a coincidence. She was taken _purposely_. The purpose still remains unknown, but I've zeroed in on a possible location"

He watched as the jokers eyes widened, his breathing heavier as the promise of death bled through his eyes.

"It seems that the badder you are, they stamp you with a ' _terrorist_ ' charge, then they dump you to this ground zero type spot. It's top secret and heavily guarded. It's supposed to be somewhere deep in the swamps of Louisiana, surrounded by marsh swamps with alligators and shit"

He cringed as his boss cackled loudly, sensing his anger rising, but not at him. He knew this laugh well, it was the promise of painful death of those who _dared_ cross the clown prince of crime. He briefly felt remorse for those who were in the line of his revenge, knowing just how ruthless his boss could truly be.

The City of Gotham world _burn_ at the fiery hands of The Joker, and Johnny Frost would be there with gasoline to feed the flames. He knew his boss would stop at _nothing_ to retrieve what belonged to him, and he knew there would be death and destruction in his wake.

He licked his dry lips in anticipation.

Blood _will_ run in the streets of Gotham, and he would bask in the ambiance. He knew his boss was insane, and his methods may be a bit barbaric, but he didn't care. Life with the joker brought excitement to his life, and he didn't mind a few dead bodies here and there.

"Ohh and another thing boss, the bat may _possibly_ be involved with our brothers of crime disappearing along with your gal. I think they're all being held up at the same place for the same reason. That was all I was I was able to get before.." he trailed off, noticing the joker inching closer.

He cleared his throat.

"Before my.. _methods_ became simply too much for the poor sap, and he keeled over." He laughed slightly, as he thought of the man choking on his own blood as he slit his throat slowly.

Glaring at him, the joker laughed harshly.

"You were never the best negotiator frosty boy! You just _can't_ help yourself can't you?! What am I gonna do with you?!" He slapped his shoulders softly, showing his appreciation for his successful work. His joking manor making Frost relax slightly.

"I guess I just can't _help_ myself.. " he smiled wickedly.

He knew he was pushing it, but he had to make sure, so he wouldn't slip up around Harley, so he asked.

"So boss, am I keeping his information to myself? Or.." he trailed off, not wanting to antagonize him.

"Yes. I don't want to get her riled up before I can put a fool proof plan in place, and I don't need her distracting me. She's already driving me _insane_ with her ridiculous sulking, and I don't wanna have to shoot her out of frustration" he snorted, while Frost rolled his eyes.

He knew his boss would never admit it, but he knew her saddened state affected him greatly, in more ways than one. Frost knew that her happiness and safety meant everything to him, which led to Frost being the sole protector of her when they went on heists or to public places. His job was to guard his bosses girls with his life.

They were his bosses most _prized_ and sought after possessions, he entrusted their safety and protection in Frosts hands, and he guarded them with every fiber of his being. The girls held their own special place in Johnny's heart, though he would never admit it.

They were the light to their dark castle, their different but similar personalities illuminated the walls and brought a taste of normalcy to their dark world. They both treated him more of a brother than a worker, and they tolerated no disrespect when it game to his honor. He chuckled remembering the few deaths by their hands over guards getting too lippy with him.

' _Frosty_ _the_ _Snowman_ ' was what they would call him, and though he would glare harshly at the childish nickname, he found he missed their antics. He missed the childish way the newest girl would hug him tightly after every heist, thanking him for his protection though they didn't need it, both being heavily skilled in combat and gun control.

He missed their light, Harley's dying out due to her missing half.

This, was simply **unacceptable**.

He was here to protect them, and he failed miserably.

He clenched his fist in anger. No, this will not do at _all_.

"Boss.." his voice demanding attention, ringing with determination and formality.

If the joker had eyebrows, they would have lifted in surprise at his tone. Frost rarely got serious with him, for fear of his forever changing mood.

He turned, facing him fully, to show he was listening.

"We _will_ get her back, I'm willing to lay my life on the line. I will _not_ fail you this time." His words rang with the promise of destruction, to which the joker smiled wildly.

He threw his head back harshly, his cackles echoing off the walls of the lavish room.

"And get her back we shall..Even if I have to burn a trail of death through Gotham to get her! Prepare yourself Johnny boy! Bring the car around when you're done" he turned to exit, pausing as Johnny spoke.

"Where ya going boss?" He eyed his boss curiously, as his normal demeanor returned to him. There was a new bounce in his walk, and a newfound strength in his talk.

This was the Joker he was used to, and Johnny couldn't be more happier.

" _We_ , my brother in crime..Are going for a little _ride_ " his tone darkened and his hand tightened around the hilt of his pistol, promising vengeance. He turned and walked away, dismissing the topic.

Frost followed the joker towards the weapons room, grabbing miscellaneous instruments of torture, not knowing what the joker had in mind for this random trip.

Johnny could almost _die_ from the excitement.

It would seem that the time for revenge was here. He welcomed it with open arms.

"Let the games begin"


	3. Chapter 3 The Tragedy Of Greed

**AUTHORS NOT** **E: I wanna start by saying thank you to xLonelyDreamerx for being my very first review! I thank you for your kind words, it gives me the courage to continue, so I've decided to include you in this chapter! Secondly, this story will have a lot of blasts from the past to help the readers understand how they became this unstoppable group of chaos, like this chapter. I will mark the flashes with time stamps so people wont be too confused. This story will mostly be told In the OC point of view but some chapters will switch to The Joker or Harley Quinn. Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm broke, please don't sue me. I don't own anything except my own characters!**

 _ **Chapter 3. The Tragedy Of Greed**_

* _ **Four years earlier***_

Sixteen year old Jasmine Dreamer sat quietly on a swing in a park nearby, her face streaked with tears, though she made no sounds. Her makeup ran slightly, but she made no motion to wipe them. She sat in the darkness of Gotham night, eyes gazing at the stars above.

She was a beautiful young woman, the constant cat calls on her daily runs gave her more than enough confirmation, while her strong British accent made people of Gotham swoon in _awe_. She'd spent most of her teenage years studying forensic pathology in Glasgow, only returning to Gotham once her schooling was completed, so her accent was still apparent as ever.

Long natural blonde hair feel to her shoulders, tickling her neck. She had fair skin, smooth and blemish free, and a nice shapely figure for her age. She was definitely a fresh breath of air for a pair of lecherous eyes.

Her day life was a simple one; School, work, exercise , home.

 _Except_..

Her life was far from simple.

Sadly, Jasmine Dreamer was no _ordinary_ teenage girl.

She was the daughter of the notorious crime boss, Danny Dreamer, Also known as _'The Dream of Death_ '. He was known for his ruthless acts of violence, his greed, and his short temper. His disregard for human life wasn't unheard of, and tales of his crimes would make your skin crawl.

She knew nothing major of his mob life, trying her best to separate herself from his world. Some could say she hated her father, as there would be many nights he would come home intoxicated, taking his violent anger out on her for his failures of the day. Some would wonder how could she still love a monster the way she did, but she knew nobody would understand.

In her eyes she still saw the loving father before the abuse, before the lies.

She still saw the father who treated her like a cherished jewel, who made her a _'daddy's little girl'_ who was his pride and joy. She knew her normal father was still there, _deep_ inside of himself, lost behind the hazy cloud of greed, money, and drugs. She longed to find the man he was before the tragic accident, that changed their lives forever.

She sobbed, thinking of that faithful day.

 _God_ how she missed her mother. She knew if she were here this wouldn't be happening, her mother was very no nonsense when it came to her little girl.

Staring gloomily at the stars above, she laughed bitterly. Life had a funny way of reminding you that happiness was an illusion, that love was just a sick joke played by a narcissist god on his own creations. It showed her that forever was just a word, empty and meaningless.

She sighed tiredly.

She didn't want to have such pessimistic thoughts, but she was _tired_. She was tired of crying, tired of holding on to a dead vision of how life was before the tragic accident, how perfect life had been for her, how normal.

She thought back to the conversation she overheard earlier, her anger boiling over her fear. She knew she should have stayed upstairs, to just ignore the noise and the yelling like she'd usually do, but this time she couldn't ignore the constant mention of her name.

Usually her father would meet every week with a man with a weird mask that reminded her of a scarecrow, the meeting usually ending with her father sporting new bruises, which would result in him taking his anger out on her.

Creeping quietly, she hid behind the large staircase that led to the kitchen where the noise was coming from, straining to listen.

"Listen, I told you I'd have all the money by the end of the week!" She knew by the drunken slur in his tone that that particular voice was her father. He was failing to whisper, his anger making his voice raise slightly.

"That's what you said _last_ week.. Listen, this shit isn't a game here. My boss is unsatisfied with your progress. He just sent me to collect..I'm sorry" a gruffly deep voice growled out, a voice she didn't recognize.

"But you don't understand, she's only a _kid_! She has nothing to do with this!" Her father all but screamed.

She gasped slightly, wondering what could the man possibly want with her. She was sure by the clench of her stomach muscles that whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

"The decision is made. It's either _her_ or **_you_**! He's given you an ultimatum, you hand her over no problems, and your debt would be settled. He's even been _generous_ enough to provide a bonus for such a feat, he's willing to give you more product to distribute free of charge or ties, just to make sure there won't be no hard feelings... What's your choice?"

Her entire body froze as her heart leaped in her throat.

 _'He wouldn't.. he CAN'T!'_ She had to clasp her hand around her mouth to keep from sobbing aloud.

Tears splattered the hand the hand that was covering her mouth. He wouldn't _dare_ give her away! She was all that he had left! She prayed the old him would resurface, beat this creep to a bloody pulp, take her and _disappear_ , starting their lives anew elsewhere.

But once again, life had that _funny_ sense of humor.

"So no more hounding me right? No more ties?" He sighed, grumbling with drunken finality.

The other man nodded in agreement.

"What will he make her do?" Her dad sighed tiredly, making her heart shatter.

Feeling weak, she eyed the unlocked door in front of her. She couldn't listen to anymore of their disgusting conversation. She couldn't handle this betrayal, these cold feelings of despair. To believe what her ears have confirmed was to break her spirt, her will to continue.

It would confirm what she'd been denying all along.

He didn't love her anymore.

Or.. did he ever really love her at _all_?

Without thinking, she hauled herself down the last stairs, bolting straight for the door, not bothering to stop and look their way. Her chest heaved as she ran down the street, through neighborhoods and wet mud.

Tears blocked her vision as she though of her lost father, of his uncaring words. She though of his easygoing demeanor while giving her away to a stranger as a debt payment. Her sobs ripped from her as she ran, never once looking back.

She ran and ran, because running was what she was good at.

It helped her feel _free_.

It was her escape from life's cruel joke.

Running track in the UK came in handy, allowing her to run a few miles away from her home without putting too much stress on her frail body. A few more miles later her running slowed down to jogging. She came across a neighborhood park, now empty of children due to the darkened sky. Breathing heavily, she walked towards a empty swing, plopping down harshly.

Holding her shaky muddy hands to her face, she cried.

She cried for her mother's missing embrace, for her heartbreak.

She cried for her soul, as it lost all hope.

She cried for her father, the one who died years ago, that left a _shell_ of the man behind. Her sobs were broken, her chest constricted painfully as she realized that heartbreak was a very _real_ , very _physical_ experience.

She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

He didn't even bother to fight for her. He just gave up, gave her away like she was trash. As if she wasn't apart of him, _made_ from him. She knew he'd lost his way, she just didn't understand how far he was gone.

How could he do this to her?

"I HATE YOUUU!" She screamed angrily, making her throat hurt painfully as a new feeling entered her.

She hated him, she decided. She hated how he'd failed her as father when her mother was taken from them. He failed at loving her as he should have. She decided she hated every fiber of his being. She kicked her feet slightly, making her swing back and forth slowly. She closed her eyes, thinking back to a time where she was held tightly in her mothers arms while she slept against her chest.

Where did it all go wrong?

She kept her eyes closed as she swung, fearing the warmth and vision of her loving mother would fade away.

However, The moment was short lived.

She screamed, as strong hands ripped her off the swing from behind, slamming her into the ground. Her head swam with colors as her skull connected with the concrete below. She opened her mouth to scream again, but was cut off as rough hand closed around her mouth, while the other dragged her backwards by her neck.

" _There_ you go! Been looking all over for ya toots. Why does your family insist on making my life hard?" The man from her kitchen smirked menacingly before knocking her out as he threw her body in the trunk of his car.

She awoke shortly after to find herself tied up on her living room couch. Eyes wide she searched her surroundings, and nearly feinted as her eyes locked on to a body lying in a pool of blood. She tried screaming, but the gag in her mouth made the motion pointless. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away, afraid she would throw up.

The unknown man returned to the living room with a pistol pointed in her direction.

"Now..I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Don't bother lying because I'm gonna know, and if you scream I'll cut your tongue right out of your _pretty little lips_ "

Harshly, he ripped her gag out, and she choked hard on the much needed air.

She glared at him hatefully but nodded.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked shakily.

" ** _From_** you, you mean. It's simple, I want answers. Now my boss.. that's something you'll find out later." He eyed her mockingly.

"Now..Where does your father keep his money?" He rubbed the tip of his gun against her cheek as if he were comforting her, making her flinch away.

"In the safe.. U-underneath the kitchen sink..but I-I swear I don't know the password! He doesn't open it around me" she sobbed truthfully, praying he would just take the thing and go.

She knew she wasn't that blessed.

"Perfect! Good girl! I'll be right back" he purred still stroking her cheek.

He walked towards the safe, grabbing the entire thing and throwing it in backseat of his car. She watched in horror as he walked towards her.

"P-please! _Please_ let me go! I won't say anything! I'll just disappear!" Her tears blinded her vision, and she squeezed them shut as he threw her over his shoulders.

"Sorry toots, bosses orders." He laughed harshly as she screamed, finally noticing the body of her father lying on the floor. His eyes were wide and void of life, and his throat was slashed ruggedly from ear to ear. His blood pooled around him like dark red ocean, and his expression was one of surprise.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her mind shut down, unable to handle anymore strain.

He roughly threw her now unconscious body into the trunk slamming it shut.

"I hope I don't have to strangle this bitch" he smiled, knowing his boss would be happy with his catch.

 _ **Two hours later**_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the trunk opening. She tried to scream as gloved hands reached for her mouth, but her scream died as her captor shoved a gag back into her mouth.

She moaned pitifully as her knees popped when he picked her up, her body aching from being curled in the trunk for so long. He threw her over his shoulder carelessly, and she moaned brokenly as she slammed her head against the car tire, cutting her forehead deeply.

Blood poured almost immediately down her forehead as he began walking towards a door. Squinting with one eye, she briefly read the neon sign glowing ahead.

' _Ace_ _Chemical? But why? I thought this place was closed down?_ '

A new found panic rose in her, and she began struggling against him. Using his free hand, he slapped her face harshly, making her still.

"You've been doing good so far bitch, let's not push it." He grumbled.

Inside, she noticed the place still looked good for a place that was supposed to be abandoned. She wrinkled her face as strong vapors of fresh acid assaulted her nose, making her skin tingle. She had heard stories about what happened in this place, and how a homicidal green haired maniac took over it, how people would end up missing or dead if they trespassed, but she thought them off as silly rumors.

 _'Was that who wanted me brought here? But why?!'_ Her fear spiked, making fresh tears in her eyes.

"Welcome dear, it's nice if you to finally join me." A eerie voice spoke, forcing her to look up. She was fully expecting a creepy man with green hair, but instead he wore a scarecrow mask, complete with a scarecrow outfit.

 _'No green hair..maybe the rumors were wrong..but who is this guy, and what the hell does he want from me..and why does he look so familiar?'_

She combed through her mind, gasping as his face registered in her memories. She had seen him before, she was sure of it.

He was always in ' _meetings_ ' with her father. This was the man who after seeing him, her father would drink alcohol excessively after his 'meetings'. He was the guy who was always around when her father would turn up with mysterious bruises and black eyes. She realized with despair, that this was the man her father owed, and also sold her off to.

She watched as he shoed away his guards, leaving only them in the room, though She was certain they still lingered nearby. He walked towards her with a knife in her hand, and she closed her eyes in fear, her body shaking at the unknown.

He cut the ropes that held her down, and he removed the gag from her mouth, much to her shock.

"Now my sweet girl, your father owed me an _awful_ amount of money, money that the worthless bastard squandered on his addiction. And he just couldn't repay that money. So his gift to me was you.." his eyes trailed her body meaningfully.

He sipped slowly from the glass he was holding.

" You see dear, I have a _fascination_ with beautiful young girls such as yourself, and seeing how much I can break them until they are no longer themselves. You, are a _perfect_ candidate! You're beautiful, and book smart. I shall take great pleasure in you my precious, so do try to not make this complicated." He bit out, his tone foreboding.

She sobbed, shaking her head furiously.

" _Why_?! Why me! Please! _Please_ just let me go" she begged, her eyes pleading.

He laughed, his obvious growing erection at her begging on her knees now visible to her, making her crawl away from him backwards. She yelped when her back collided with a wall, stopping her escape.

" ** _Why_**? _Why_ my dear? Because you now belong to _me_! And quite frankly.. Well, because I _can_ silly!"

He stalked towards her, his eyes glowing with the promise of pain.

"Take off your clothes."

She froze, his voice like liquid nitrogen in her veins. She didn't breathe, she didn't think she could at the moment. Her eyes dashed around violently, desperately trying to figure out how to get away.

Before she knew it her head whipped around harshly as her cheek connect with his glass cup, crashing her skull against the wall painfully. She screamed as he pulled her by her legs roughly towards him, his eyes ablaze with danger.

" _Please_! Please don't do this! I'm just a _kid_! **_PLEASE_**!" She screamed hopelessly as he ripped her shirt off violently, the blood pouring from her head dripped on her now fully exposed breast. She sobbed as he slapped her roughly, splitting her lip.

"I told you don't make this complicated Bitch" he slapped her again, making her mouth fill with blood.

She watched in defeat as he ripped her pants off, before taking his own off. She tried to crawl away from him as he kicked his pants off, but he only yanked her back more painfully.

Refusing to accept her fate, she kicked her legs violently, hitting him square in the face, making him fall back. She scrambled quickly, kicking her self up as she ran, praying that her legs didn't fail her. Blood in her eyes made her vision blurry and she stumbled over a loose rail. She fell down harshly, her head slamming painfully against the iron.

She felt faint, and her head thrummed painfully as she struggled to get up, only to be kicked down again by a hard boot.

She screamed, grabbing her ribs in pain.

"Did you think you could get away so _easily_? I'm going to enjoy you." He punched her hard, and the sound of her nose breaking reached her ears. He punched her again and again, her already bruised face swelling up dangerously.

She groaned as her head whipped to the side. Below, she noticed large tubs of bubbling liquid smoking below her. She knew she was hallucinating from the pain as she thought she saw a flash of green hair, and a red and black jester suit. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, as her vision swam with multiple colors.

Her arms felt like led as she desperately tried to push him away, failing miserably.

She didn't bother screaming as he climbed on top of her. She didn't bother fighting as she felt him roughly push her legs apart. She clamped her eyes shut as he rammed his dirty fingers inside her, her stomach contents rising as he spit on his now bloody fingers, trying to lubricate her bruised womanhood.

She closed her eyes, imagining what she thought her first time would be like. She imagined her husband being kind and gentle, his movements full of _love_. She held her breath when she felt him stop, knowing he was preparing himself.

So this was it.

This was life's _cruel_ joke for her.

"Well well, I never pegged you for the _molester_ type..Scarecrow" a deep, hypnotizing voice made her snap her eyes open, noticing the man was no longer on top of her.

Though her eyes were blurry, her voiced hitched in her throat as the clear view of a different man standing Before them with a golden engraved pistol propped against his chin curiously. Her eyes widened as their eyes met.

He was beautiful.

The bright lights behind him made his skin glow an eerie white, making his skin look almost transparent. His purple jacket was open, and she noticed he was heavily tattooed, all looking like deep lines in her vision, though she could understand one. The wording so bold and dark against his stomach making it easier on her eyes.

' _Joker_..?' Her eyes scanned his face, his perfect jaw line. His unusually pale skin making his lips a glow vivid red, and those eyes..a strange blue, like ice, but also like snow.

Those eyes _pierced_ her soul.

She sat frozen as she watched him walk closer, the man who was on top of her was now facing this new man, his attention fully on the intruder.

"H-how did you get in here? I have over thirty men.." his words cut short as a terrifying laugh ripped from the strange man, making her abductor shiver.

A chill wracked her spine, her fear now transferring its focus on him.

"You mean **_had_** my good man! Well, my little minx hasn't seen action in awhile, so she all but _begged_ me for a good time! Now.. who am I to deny my queens subtle requests!?" He placed two fingers in his mouth making a whistled tune.

As if on cue a red and black figure cartwheeled towards the green haired man out of the shadows, landing perfectly beside him. She watched as the green haired man hugged the figure possessively.

If her throat wasn't so badly damaged she would have gasped.

The woman was just as beautiful as the man, if not slightly more.

Her skin was a ghostly white, like the green haired man. She wore a tight fitted Jester suit with a jester hat equipped with bells on the end that hugged her shapely body sinfully. The deep v split exposed her blood stained breast perfectly, and she noticed her chest was also tattooed. A simple black eye mask covering her face only accented her big ocean blue eyes.

 _'Who are these people?'_ she blinked her eyes, hoping to clear her vision.

She watched as the woman kissed the green haired man, before turning to her captor.

"You call that _security_? That..was _BORING_ and too damn EASY is what that was!" A heavy New York accent danced in her ears, and she briefly wondered if that was were the strange woman was from.

Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape while her abductor was distracted. She may be thankful for them stopping her rape, but she didn't think they meant any good for her either. Something about that green haired man struck a powerful fear in her, even stronger than the fear of her abductor.

She knew she had to get away, and fast.

Slowly she began crawling away, when the green haired man spoke.

"Now my perverted friend, you know you have no business in my building..You _wound_ me with the disrespect!" He breathed dramatically, placing a tattooed hand over his mouth, which she noticed briefly held a intricately drawn smile.

"N-Now..This has n-nothing to do with you _Joker_! I'll just take my things and go..I ain't trying to have no problems. It was just a simple misunderstanding! I thought no one used the place ya know, I mean it is a _**dump**_!" He blubbered, the fear thick in his voice.

She glared. _'What a coward!'_

She froze her slow attempts at crawling away as she noticed fake sobs coming from the beautiful woman, her lip pouting as if she was hurt.

"Puddin! Is he trying to say I don't know how to clean?! I spent all day _slaving_ in this place and this is my reward! _Breaking and entering? Disrespect?!_ " She stomped her foot in a childish manner, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed in anger.

Jasmine watched in fascination as the green haired man's mood changed drastically from angry to homicidal in seconds.

"You _disrespecting_ my queen? You tryna say she's _dirty_?" He pointed his golden gun in the mans direction, breathing heavily.

She watched in awed fascination as he towered over her abductor, laughing wildly in his face.

"N-no! That's not what I mean at all! You know I'd never dis.."

Jasmine screamed as a gunshot rang out, making her ears ring. Blood and brain matter splattered across her face, entering her opened mouth. Her body began to shake violently as she continued to scream, her shock overweighting her current judgement.

Gathering herself, she scrambled backwards, desperate to get away from the insane duo who was currently eyeing her with a annoyed look. Panicking as she realized they started walking towards her, she continued crawling backwards, not paying attention.

"Ohh Puddin, she looks like _shit_..Should we put her out of her misery?" The woman eyed her sadly.

The green haired man scoffed while turning to walk away.

"Do whatever you want, I'm outta here babe. Daddy's got some spring cleaning to do" she watched as the green haired man faded into the darkness, laughing that spine tingling laugh.

"Hi! I'm _Harley_ , nice to meetcha!" The woman inched closer to her, and she pushed away from her harshly. Not paying attention, she backed herself onto a broken rail which groaned as her weigh made it break loose more.

"P-please.. _Please_ don't hurt me! Just leave me _alone_!" She screamed, backing away more.

The rail behind her groaned as it broke, making her loose her balance. She watched in slow motion as the woman reached for her too late, her flimsy tatters of a shirt ripping in the woman's hands as she fell backwards off the rail.

They say, before you die your life flashes before your eyes.

She wondered why the only thing she could see was this beautiful woman swinging down the broken rail with beautiful gymnastic skills towards her.

She didn't have time to get the scream out of her throat as her body connected with the bubbling acid, consuming her entirely. Her skin burned like liquid lava, while the acid entered her mouth destroying her vocal cords. She closed her eyes, knowing the pain would kill her soon enough.

Finally, she would be free of this lie of a life she lived.

Her vision grew dark as she felt herself float to the bottom, not bothering to fight for her life. She embraced her end willingly, her mind coming to a peaceful clarity. She felt her body weight falter, making her float back to the top quicky.

Too quickly.

Ignoring the excruciating pain, she opened her eyes in time to see hands grabbing her, pulling her to the surface. Her blurry vision making out the shape of the pale woman's annoyed expression. She opened her mouth to scream from the pain, but she only succeeded in having a wild coughing fit as she threw up blood and acid.

She collapsed weakly in the women's arms, peering up at her beautiful face. Her entire body was racked with pain, and she just couldn't fight any longer. If this woman was going to finish her off, she had no will power to stop her.

"Silly girl! Whatcha tryna do? _Kill_ yourself?!" Her New York accent was full of humor.

Jasmine weakly reached for the woman's face, and the woman caught her bruised hands with her own.

"Aw man, Puddin is gonna kill me _for sure_! But what's a girl to do?! I can't just leave ya here..I know, what it feels like to be taken advantage of. And anyways you're just a kid! I'm sure you didn't plan your life out like this.." She smiled brightly at the groaning woman in her arms, oblivious to her obvious pain as she continued.

"Well put it this way, maybe if you survive this, Puddin will make you one of his dancers, or even better! My own personal handmaiden!" She clapped her hands excitedly, earning another painful groan.

The woman's eyes glowed with determination as she picked the now bleeding woman up bridal style.

"I've been telling him I need a personal maid for the longest! Ohh this will be _fantastic_! It'll be like the _medieval_ times! You'll follow me around waiting on me hand and foot! Ah, I can see it now.." her voice trailed off as she walked towards the exit, the burning woman in tow.

The beautiful woman sighed dreamily, and jasmine groaned brokenly as her body finally gave in to the pain, rendering her unconscious.

"He's _so_ gonna kill me" The blonde woman laughed loudly, forgetting the woman for a moment.

"He'll see.. It'll be so much _fun_.. mostly for me." She smiled wickedly, noticing for the first time that the woman was out cold.

She frowned slightly.

"First things first, you need a bath. I know that acid can be quite painful and itchy!"

Pushing the door open with her foot, she walked towards her green BMW I8, placing the woman in the backseat. She glanced up at the building, reminiscing of her own battles that were fought inside so very long ago.

She smiled, thankful for it all.

Climbing in, she glanced briefly at the sleeping woman, making sure she was still breathing. Adjusting her mirror to keep an eye on her prize, she revved her engine to life.

"Now little one, lets go home."


	4. Chapter 4 It Begins

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Sorry for this short chapter, but it is for a reason TRUST ME, so bear with me! This chapter is just to kick off the next chapter which will be loaded with drama and dangerous situations! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Suicide squad related or Batman related. Or any of the music I may quote throughout the chapters**.

* * *

 _"..Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me? In your thoughts forsaken me? In your heart forsaken..me?" –Chop Suey (SOAD)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4. It begins (1)**

* * *

Jasmine awoke to searing pain as a cold towel was being carefully applied to her skin, easing but causing the pain. She tried to move away but a firm hand held her down, making her head pound viciously and her vision dance with colors and the curves of  
a woman.

She made a gurgling sound, and sunk lower into the water, making her splash water onto the woman currently washing her.

" _Geez_! CALM down why dontcha! You're making a mess" she scolded sarcastically, surprised the woman awoke during such a painful experience. She knew when she took her dive she was unconscious for a few days, even when her lover washed her body  
to free her from the remaining acid she didn't awake according to him..

"I'm surprised you're awake..I know this isn't a walk in the park, but it's to help you, _trust_ me.." she scolded slightly, her New York accent strong.

She weakly shook her head side to side while her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing slowed to shaky gasps, and the woman laughed as she realized she fell asleep again.

"Trust me, I know your pain.." she laughed bitterly as she continued washing the woman carefully, watching as her creamy skin began to peal away quickly, leaving raw stark white skin. She noticed the woman had no blemishes, no tattoos, or really anything  
on her skin for the matter.

Her eyes widened as she really took in her looks, her beauty still apparent even though her body was currently changing.

"Soon, you'll be as _pretty_ as me and puddin!" She giggled childishly.

 ** _Several hours later. (Harley pov)_**

Harley ducked as a glass paperweight was hauled harshly at her head, laughing warily as it shattered upon contact with the wall behind her. She knew he was irritated at her, and she really shouldn't be laughing, but she just couldn't help how _cute_ he  
looked while glaring at her.

It tickled her _pink_.

"But puddin..! Just let me _explain_!" She ducked as another was hurled at her, nicking her shoulder blade making her wince. She frowned, her frustration boiling over at his overly dramatic reaction.

If he would just let her explain..

"Dammit! Listen to me!" She screeched while closing her eyes, half expecting to be hit by a flying object. When nothing happened she peered at him, and noticing he was waiting for her to continue she began again.

"What was I _supposed_ to do?! Leave her there? I was gonna put her out of her misery, but she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I.." she was cut off as he slapped her hard against her cheek, snapping her head to the left harshly.

She blinked, more in surprise than pain as her eyes welled up with tears.

"You _idiot_! You would bring a half dead kid into our domain, who just so happens to be the dead mob bosses _daughter_ that everyone's looking for, because she gave you _puppy dog eyes?_!" He began stalking towards her.

She winced as he snatched her by her throat against the wall, closing her eyes to avoid his furious glare. She tried not to gag as she felt his grip tighten with his rising anger as she continued to avoid looking at him.

"Look. At. Me. "

His voice demanded obedience, and she mentally sighed as her body betrayed her, eyes snapping open instantly upon command as she was met with his furious snowy glare.

Even facing death, she knew she would never be able to disobey him. She knew full well that he owned her, mind body and soul.

She whined as her body slacked submissively, giving him full access to her neck in his hands. It was then when his grip loosened, him never once breaking eye contact with her as he let her go with a growl.

"God harls, what the fuck where you _thinking_?! What if someone saw you and got the wrong idea? They could think we killed him and kidnapped her!"

She glared with watery eyes as she defiantly growled at him, fed up with his antics.

"But _no_ one saw me! God you think I'm _that_ incompetent that I'd be sloppy enough to let someone _see_ me? Ha. Well _guess_ what buddy?! Anybody that could've seen me can't tell you, cause the _dead_ keep their secrets forever!"  
She yelled slightly, now agitated at his underlying insult.

She watched as she cocked his head sideways at her, and she flinched as she realized she yelled at him.

 _'Oh shit..here we go!'_

She glanced at him wearily as he began to walk towards her. She knew he was angry but she didn't care. She was just hurt that he would think so lowly of her, as she was sure she'd proven herself long ago, the many heists and missions they've completed  
together or solely because of her being the physical evidence.

She flinched as he reached for her cheek, caressing it carefully with one finger.

"Of course not baby, I know you're more than capable of being careful.."

Her breath hitched as his hand continued traveling downward, now tracing random patterns against her chest, making slow circles when they would come in contact with her nipples.

"Now..tell daddy the reason why you would do something so _foolish_? I'm listening _intently_.." he purred as his eyes fogged over, making them unreadable to her.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan, not wanting to give in.

"I-I thought maybe s-she could be my slave or somethin' you know? I-I mean think about it.. she fell into the acid like us, and _survived_! I can recreate her entire being and make her into whatever I want her to be.. k-kind of l-li.."

She gasped as his hand found her womanhood suddenly, rubbing the same patterns now on her sensitive area.

"A human doll" he finished for her as he closed the space between them.

Burying his facing in the crook of her neck, She shuddered as he inhaled against her skin, and she nearly jumped out of her skin as he cackled his famous laugh loudly in her ear.

"You..my little minx, are one _cruel_ little girl. Just evil!" He laughed again as she moaned deeply when he quickened his fingers pace against her thin shorts.

"M-Mistah J.." she groaned out, angry at herself for letting him toy with her.

Knowing she was reaching her end, he stopped right before she could get her release and began choking her again. His voice was threatening as he pushed her against the wall harshly.

"You _will_ take care of her. **No** one will help you. If she gets in my way I will kill her, then you. If she brings any trouble, I will make sure you regret having pity on the bitch, do you understand..?" She clawed at his hands as  
his fingernails began digging in her skin painfully.

"And if you _ever_..do anything like this behind my back again, I can promise you no mercy. Do you understand _sweetums_?" He breathed calmly.

She nodded weakly in agreement, then coughed violently as he released her neck harshly. She watched him walk towards the door, not once looking back as he exited, slamming the door loudly.

 _'God, even after all this time he's still_ so _unpredictable_ ' She sighed in annoyance while she rubbed her raw neck.

 ** _'Well duh? He is a clown? Clowns will forever be unpredictable_**.' The voices chimed in unexpectedly.

They had been quiet up until now.

Harley mentally glared as she made her way towards the door, knowing the unconscious woman would be waking up soon.

"Yea I guess you're right" she said aloud to no one, laughing as she realized how ridiculous she probably looked.

Dusting off invisible dust, she headed upstairs to her room. Opening it quietly she noticed the woman was still asleep. She quietly walked towards her, a strange neon green liquid in a vial swishing quietly in her hands.

Shaking the sleeping woman softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, she popped the cork off the vial.

" _Hi_! How ya feelin'?! You took a nasty fall in some nasty stuff.. " she giggled childishly as she moved to prop the woman up, ignoring her groaning and horrified expression.

"Here, drink this. It'll help stop the decomposition of your vocal cords. I don't know if you'll be able to speak again.. that is up to your body to decide. If it's strong enough it'll work with the medicine to restore it"

She held her down as the woman tried to scramble away from her prying fingers. Forcing her mouth open carefully, she quickly poured the liquid down her throat while holding her nose, apologizing in advance for the horrible taste.

She winced when the woman began clawing at her throat violently, knowing the medicine itself hurt like hell. She pitied her as she held her hands to keep her from tearing at her skin.

"I know, but it's only for a moment calm down!" She grounded out through clenched teeth as she struggled to subdue the flailing woman. Eventually her struggling died and her panicked noises stopped.

"You probably don't remember so I'll tell you again.. The name's Harley, _Harley Quinn_!" She smiled brightly.

"You know, I can't help but wonder how such a pretty girl got wrapped up in such a _ugly_ situation.." she rubbed her chin curiously as she continued.

"Well, all that is a thing of the past! I saved you! Think of me as your _guardian_ _angel_!" She cooed.

" For your gratitude you will pledge your loyalty to me! You will do whatever I ask with no questions. Am I understood?"

She smiled as the woman nodded weakly.

"Oh great! This is going to be so much _fun_! Just you wait! I haven't had another girl to play with in forever! It's always Puddin and the boys" she grumbled in mock annoyance.

"Well, in about two minutes you're going to be out cold. When you wake up you'll be fully healed, and the fun can begin!" She shook the woman slightly, making her glare at her as she groaned painfully at the sudden movement

"Oh, sorry.. I'm a bit _forgetful_ " she whined, scratching her head sheepishly.

Harley watched with morbid fascination as the woman's eyes widened In horror as she analyzed her new skin, touching herself lightly in random places to see if her eyes were deceiving her. She watched the emotions swim through the woman's now milky jade  
eyes.

Shock.

Confusion.

Disbelief.

Realization.

Disbelief.

Horror.

Harley stifled a giggle.

"Pretty neat huh? It almost looks unreal, like makeup! Mistah J was the first success story of the acid pit, _yours truly_ being the second of course.." she beamed proudly.

"And _now_! You! It's perfect! Now it's like a little mini me I can take care of! Like a little doll, or better yet…A baby!" She eyed the woman dreamily as she imagined the possibilities.

Jasmine groaned, though Harley wasn't sure if it was out of fear, pain, or anger.

"I'll make you the _prettiest_ doll in Gotham! Oh just you wait I can tell by the way your skin is doing now that you're gonna be healed up in no time! I just hope that throat of yours survived"

She jumped as the woman suddenly hurled forward, heaving up large amounts of liquid onto the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she Began to shake violently, forcing Harley to grab her quickly to keep her from falling underneath the water.

Looking up slowly, Jasmines vision became blurry as the images of the previous night played over, making the contents of her stomach upset.

Dirty fingers.

Her fathers harsh words.

His mutilated corpse.

The betrayal.

Her being rescued.

Her saviors..

She glanced up at Harley slowly, her hazy eyes giving an illusion of a glowing crown surrounding Harley's head.

She opened her mouth, her throat making gurgling noises as she reached for the invisible crown, all the while Harley watching her in fascination.

"Q-Q-Qu-Qu-ee-n"

Harley gasped as the woman slumped loosely in her arms, forcing her to pick her up bridal style. Reaching for a towel, she gently covered her as she walked to a guest room. Carefully she laid the unconscious woman down on the bed, staring at her in amazement  
and disbelief.

 _'Did she call me a queen? I can't believe she could even say that let alone anything at this state! I see this is going to be way more interesting then I thought!'_


	5. Chapter 5 It Begins (2)

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my own character(s).**_

 _"..I can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, your superman, your superman." -Eminem. (Superman)_

 ** _Chapter 5. It begins (2)_**

 _"Whatcha tryin' to do? Kill ya'self?" A beautiful woman scolded her angrily, not caring as she threw up what looked to be blood and some strange green liquid._

 _Why does everything hurt so bad?_

 _And who was this strange woman helping her?_

 _She tried speaking, but only succeeded in coughing up more of the blood and unidentifiable liquid._

 _God, why did everything HURT?_

 _"Hi.. I'm Harley, Harley Quinn! Nice to meet ya! …" the woman's voice trailed in and out as she tried fighting against her fluttering eyes, failing miserably to keep them open._

 _Eyes shut, her vision danced violently with vibrant colors of green, purple suits, blood, and a pair of frightening snowy blue eyes._

 _'Save me..God please..SAVE ME!'_

Her body shot upright as her eyes snapped open.

Her body was covered in sweat as she covered her lips with her hands to muffle the scream that escaped her. Her eyes burned as the sun shone brightly against her face.

Wincing in pain, Jasmine moaned as she tried to shield her sensitive eyes from the light poring into the room from the window. She noticed in confusion that her vision was sharper and more defined, even though she didn't have her glasses on.

Her bones cracked painfully as she sat more upright, throwing the silky covers off of her as she tried to get up. She noticed she was alone, though her mind fogged up as she tried to remember what happened. Clutching her head warily, she noticed her head would pound if she tried to force herself to remember.

Angrily she stalked towards a full body mirror that was mounted against the door, freezing as she got closer enough to glance at her self.

Her hands slapped painfully against her mouth in shock, and she had to grasp the edge of the bed to keep from falling.

Her once beautiful natural dirty blonde hair was stained a vividly deep royal purple, leaving no trace of its former appearance as it danced wildly around her head in a mess. Her once creamy smooth skin was now a ghostly white, almost translucent. Her dark lips were now a light pink, almost nude.

But her most dramatic change she noticed, was her eyes.

Her once dull, Forrest green eyes were now a icy green, like liquid emerald. They were beautiful, reminding her of the priceless jewel itself.

She gasped in shock as she slowly caressed her skin in wonder, not fully believing her eyes.

 _'Who is this crazy lady..W-Was that me?..Hell. Just who the hell am I?'_

Evil cackling reached her ears, making her jump. She turned around and noticed no one was there. Looking around as the sound got louder, she turned to the mirror, only to notice the frightening sound was coming from her _own_ lips.

Horrified, she stumbled back, falling on her backside as she crawled away from the mirror.

"What am I?! Whats _happening_ to me?!" She screamed aloud to no one in particular as she rubbed her skin harshly, hoping the paleness would rub off.

 _ **'You are you. The real you. The better you'**_

She screamed as the low voice echoed loudly in her brain, knowing fully well she was the only one in the room. Grabbing a fist full of hair, she slowly began to rock back and forth in a fetal position.

 _'Am I hearing voices in my head? What is going on..why..? Why is this happening to me..who am I?!'_

She laughed brokenly as she crawled towards the mirror, looking at her reflection again. A picture of her tattooed, bloodied and smiling menacingly flashed in the mirror and she screamed as she punched the mirror, making it shatter around her. Laughing uncontrollably, she pounded her fist over and over into the glass until they bled.

 _'God please..Save me...please..wake me from this nightmare!'_

Still pounding her fist in the glass, she screamed painfully as a shard embedded itself in her hand, causing blood to spill profusely. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her vision became blurry, her mind making old memories dance in her vision.

 _"Please, I'm just a_ _ **kid**_ _..!"_

 _"_ _ **Father**_ _..how could you?!"_

 _Pain_.

 _'God..please..help me'_

 _Gunfire_.

 _The coppery smell of_ _ **Blood**_ _._

 _Vivid_ _**Green**_.

 _Seductive_ _ **Red**_ _._

 _Pain_.

 _ **Darkness**_.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

A powerful voice made the visions stop, and she violently jerked back to reality. Her blood felt like ice in her veins, and her body shook visibly in fear. She didn't dare turn around, fearing the unknown even though the voice sounded familiar.

She gasped as the sounds of footsteps crept closer, making her eyes flutter close. She yelped loudly as a pair of strong hands grasped her shoulder lightly, forcing her to turn around.

Her tear stained face contorted in shock as liquid emerald met snowy blue.

Gorgeous.

Could such a word describe a human being?

Let alone, a _man_?

He was _gorgeous_ , like a freshly finished painting. She noticed his skin was the same as hers, though more translucent if it were even possible, Making him look blindly white as snow. His slicked back green hair drew all attention to it contrasting violently against his snowy completion.

Her mind flashed back to her praying, just before falling into the darkness. She remembered cursing god, begging for a savior to save her from the pain, the horror. She remembered laughing bitterly, knowing her prayers fell on deaf ears.

Her eyes widened, causing more tears to spill down her cheek.

"..it's _you_. You were the _one_..t-to _save_ me.." her voice shook as she sobbed childishly, making him eye her in confusion.

"Oh? _Save_ you, did I?" His deep voice sent a chill up her spine as she dropped to her knees in front of him, her pale arms outstretched in front of her.

" _ **Ha. Ha. Ha!**_ Now, I'm no _SuperMan_ doll face! What makes you think this is a _sanctuary_? Or, if your even really _saved,_ at all?" He cackled menacingly in her face, his eyes never once leaving hers.

She sobbed violently as she clutched his feet in childlike adoration, making his eyes light up as he watched the blood from her hands pour onto his shoes and onto the floor beneath him.

"I-I prayed for an miracle..f-for s-someone to save me..and y-you.. you appeared..J-Just like.."

She sobbed violently as placed her hands in front her her head in a prayer motion.

"A _God_!" She choked out as she clutched his legs tightly, her sobs now uncontrollable.

"That man, he was hurting me.. I just wanted it to stop! And you made it stop..You did the impossible" she babbled on, hiccuping now and then.

His eyes widened, and she jumped as a vicious cackle left his lips. Raising her head slowly, she watched as he drunk in the sight of her bowing before him as if he were a holy being.

An animalistic growl reached her ears made her shiver.

"A _God_ huh?! Is that what I am to you, little one?" Kneeling down, he reached for her face, squeezing it gently in his hands.

"Do you even know, what a _God_ is?" He purred.

She melted in his hands instantly.

Her eyes closed as she lost herself in his frightening gaze, his presence demanding all of her attention.

"But to be a god, one must have followers, loyal and true..To proclaim me as a god, you must have faith In me?" He squeezed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"That being said, would you _worship_ me, _OBEY_ me even! As you would your.. _god_?" He purred seductively, eyeing her hungrily as he watched her nod 'yes' furiously.

"Say it." He growled out.

"Y-yes..you _must_ be a god! It makes sense! Y-you..and that _woman.._ with the crown on her head..did the impossible..I just don't u-understand..I-I should be _dead_..H-How could my life not be y-yours now" She babbled on, Her liquid emerald orbs spilling over with tears as she watched his eyes darken with control.

She had no idea how such a simple display of submission affected him so deeply.

As if on que the woman from her memories appeared, taking her place besides the god-like man with the wild green hair. She watched as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around the woman lovingly, though successfully not taking his eyes away from her own.

"Aww Puddin! I always though you were a god in a _fabulous_ purple suit! And this just proves it!" she watched as the woman smiled beautifully at her, giggling childishly.

"Ya know baby, I _might_ be able to overlook your little misbehavior earlier. It seems..she thinks we are _GODS_!" He shouted, emphasizing 'gods' dramatically, making the woman beside him laugh.

"Actually, she called me a _Queen_ earlier! It was so sweet Puddin! It was like her first words being reborn!" She beamed at the woman who was now crawling towards her feet.

"My life… belongs to you both, do as you please.."

They both watched as she trembled before them on all fours, making a sense of power surge through them.

"Your life huh? You can do better than that kiddo!" That strange Brooklyn accent was back.

"I-I don't have a-anything left to give.."'she sobbed sadly.

The green haired man laughed, taking a knee to be leveled to her again. He smiled deeply, and she noticed his teeth gleamed brightly with rows of silver, making him look dangerous.

"What she means little one, is we want all of you. Mind. Body. And _soul_." He whispered, his animalistic noises making her flinch.

 _'Mind..body..and soul? Could I give myself to these people? I-I was taught Only god can have complete ownership of you..'_

Visions of them saving her flashed in her mind, making her sob aloud.

 _'No one else came.. no one. No God, no family, no friends.. The choice isn't mine anymore.'_

Glancing up angrily _,_ she reached for both of their hands taking one in each of her own _._

"M-my life is yours..M-Mind, Body, and S-Soul." She whispered brokenly, her resolve and hope gone with her soul binding promise.

"Ohh Puddin! This is so _beautiful_ I could just cry!" The woman shrieked excitedly.

"Stand up. Do you remember who you are? What your name could be?" The green haired man pulled her upwards suddenly, and she found herself standing before them.

Her height paled in comparison to them her being a mere five feet even, her neck straining as she looked up to gaze at their perfect faces.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember something, anything, but only succeeded in making her head throb painfully.

"I-it _hurts_! I can't.. I don't know. Who am I? I-I don't know..is this even _real_? ..What am i?!" Her breathing became shallow as she fell toward, crashing into their open hands as they caught her effortlessly.

"Hey hey now doll, it's okay! None of it matters anyway! Think of it as a new start! Puddin, I'm sure we could give her a new name?" The woman eyed her carefully as her breathing slowed down gradually.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, as the pounding in her head slowly got better. Meeting his gaze, she let her tears fall as she looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry..I-I really tried..it just hur.."

"You _know_..!" He yelled slightly, cupping her face in his hands effectively cutting her off.

"You have the _prettiest_ shade of green eyes..they remind me of this emerald Necklace that I stole in Perú for my little _minx_." He glanced at the woman in question, making Harley blush a bright red.

Laughing, he caressed Jasmine's face delicately as he continued.

"That's it! I'll call you.. _Jade_. It fits you perfectly! I mean Harley, have you seen these eyes?! Almost makes you wanna _pluck_ them out if they weren't so beautiful! Wouldn't you agree pooh?" He cackled loudly.

"I think it fits _perfectly_! How about you doll?" She nodded in her direction.

She smiled at them, her tear streaked face made her look like a broken porcelain doll.

"My name..is Jade. Thank you, My king, and Queen." She bowed before them, shivering as his laugher became more sinister. Hearing clapping she looked up to see the woman bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Oh did you hear that! We're _royalty_ now! Now, as heart stealing as that was, a simple Harley, or Harley Quinn would suffice! And this here, is the one, the only, the infamous, _Joker_! Some may know him as Mistah J, Clown Prince Of Crime, _etcetera_ , _etcetera_..but he's my Puddin!" She giggled as he growled at her.

"Though only I call him that.." she eyed her seriously, her tone a bit forewarning.

"Now, Puddin has things to take care of so today I'll be teaching you the do's and don't's! Think of it as some… _girl_ time!" She squealed excitedly.

She watched as The Joker walked away, leaving the two women alone.

"Now, first things first! We've got to do something about those hands!" She hufffed, clearly annoyed.

"Silly girl, you're just determined to make a mess aren't you?" She scolded as she glanced around, noticing the blood and glass covering the floor.

"Meet me in the bathroom, I'll clean this up" She followed Harley's finger that was pointing towards a door, and followed. Closing the door behind her, she gripped the sink painfully, making fresh blood smear on the sink.

' _God_.. _what have I done_? _Did I just sell my soul to the devil_?' She laughed suddenly, surprising herself.

 ** _'Ya know, they say the devil was once one of the most beautiful angel in heaven_**.'

She gasped aloud, her fear creeping back.

 _'W-What is this?! W-Who said that?!'_

' _ **oh come on, must we go through this again**_? **_You_** **_can't_** **_be_** that _**stupid**_ **_can_** **_you?_** ' The voice was clear and defined, as if someone were talking to her through her mind.

"Shut up" she growled aloud, questioning her sanity as she realized she was really responding to a voice only she heard.

"Who ya talking to kiddo?"

She jumped as Harley put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Harley eyed her questioningly as she shook her head, trying to avoid her gaze.

"N-no one.."

She didn't exactly want to tell the woman she'd been responding to the _voices_ that were obviously in her head.

Shrugging, Harley grabbed her hands and proceeded to wrap them up in a tight gauge. She watched painfully as the woman poured an antibacterial liquid on her hands, making them burn.

"There! That should keep them from getting infected. Now, its time for a bath. Your skin is practically healed, but it's better to be safe than sorry!" She rambled on as she began helping the woman out of her clothes, laughing as she blushed a bright pink.

"Relax! It's nothing I ain't seen before!" She winked.

Curiously, Jade watched as Harley poured a green liquid into the water, gasping when the water turned a deep shade of green.

"What is _that_?" She eyed it worriedly.

Rolling her eyes, she ushered the shaking woman into the water, carefully placing her so she lay comfortably against the tub. Taking her hand into her own, she poured an antiseptic on Jade's bleeding hand, wincing as the woman yelled slightly in her ear.

A comfortable silence befell them as Helped her apply the medicine on her body, before Jade felt the urge to speak again.

"Who am I..?" Her tone now dark.

Harley glanced at her in surprise, confusion clear on her face.

"What do you mean? You're Jade silly!"

Jade shook her head, tears now forming in her eyes.

"No..I mean. Who _was_ I? I have almost no memory of myself, except little flashes, and even then I can't focus long enough due to the pain? All I can remember is you, a green haired man, and a _scarecrow_!"

 ** _'let's not forget the darkness_**..' a new voice whispered loudly in her mind, this one more dark, more sinister.

Oh great. There's more than one?

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Harley watched as tears dropped off her lashes, landing heavily against her cheek. She smiled despite herself, thinking the scene was beautiful.

"Have I gone **_mad_**?" Jade whispered brokenly.

Harley wiped away her tears, laughing despite Jades obvious growing despair.

"Have I gone _mad_?!" She laughed rudely, mocking the woman.. "Your accent Is so classy! I love British people" she sighed longingly, her own accent heavy.

She cupped her facing lovingly noticing how Jade unconsciously leaned into her hand.

"Listen kid..Sometimes, its best to leave the past in the past" she warned, her tone softening.

Besides..I'm sure your old name couldn't be cooler than _Jade_! It matches you perfectly! Plus? It's a gift from Puddin!" She winked at her, a friendly smile on her face.

Sniffling, Jade shook her head in agreement, though she still cried. Eventually, Harley helped her out of the tub and proceeded to dress her.

Looking in the mirror Jade gasped at the dress, awe and shock apparent on her face.

The dress was a deep royal purple, the same shade as her dyed hair. The front of the dress bore a plunging "V" cut, accented with Jade diamonds along the trims. The dress stoped just before her mid thigh, barely leaving anything to the imagination.

She eyed Harley in disbelief.

"I-I can't wear that! It's too _revealing_! And too expensive!" She shook her head in disbelief.

Harley rolled her eyes, finding her innocence annoying.

"You can, and you will. It's okay, no one would dare judge you. You belong to us now" Harley's smile grew possessive, almost deadly.

"No one would _dare_ hurt you again doll, unless we permit it. The city of Gotham knows its place!" She laughed, her laugh almost mimicking the Jokers own terrifying laughter.

She froze, Harley's words ringing strongly in her mind.

She was now owned.

She no longer controlled her future, her fate.

She **_belonged_** to them both. Mind, body, and _soul_.

She shivered, thought out of fear or excitement, she couldn't tell.

 ** _A/N: This chapter took longer than I originally planned, writers block is a serious disease! Sorry for ending it here but the next chapter will be a treat! Reviews are much appreciated! Till next time! –WhySoCuriouss._**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories Can Be Dangerous

**PLEASE READ: I don't own anything associated with Suicide Squad or D.C. Characters except my own twisted fantasies and characters lol PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the long wait I had school, birthday (Halloween), ect! Please forgive me and enjoy! Also, I've noticed my computer has been auto correcting GRIGGS to Gibbs, so I'll be going back in later chapters to correct that! Sorry for any confusion!**

 **Chapter 6. Memories Can Be Dangerous.**

Jade laughed as Griggs wrapped his hands tightly around her throat, making the sound more of a strangled cough. Her eyes never left his as she glared him defiantly, the fury and promises of death danced brightly in her eyes. Her laugher grew louder when he noticeably flinched.

"Y-ya know Griggs, I'm starting to think you like me!" She wheezed out, taunting the man despite her apparently dangerous position.

He slapped her harshly, sending her head whipping to the side painfully. She laughed again, turning to face him slowly.

"Aww what's the _matter_ big guy? Can get it up in the sack? Is that why you hide your feelings from me?" She blinked innocently, her British accent dripping with sarcasm as she cackled in his face.

He hit her again, this time knocking her to the floor. He drew in a dramatic breath, running his hands threw his hair as he eyed her, he slowly approached her bruised body, clearly annoyed. He gave her a swift kick to the ribs, to which she responded with a broken laugh.

He rolled his eyes.

Disgusting.

How in the world could someone so damn fine..

He eyed her annoyed, and watched as smiled wildly, her teeth stained red from her blood. He sneered, disgusted but aroused. How could someone that fine, be so damn crazy?!

"Actually Bitch, I have every _inch_ of my sack in control, but don't you worry.." he eyed her hungrily, laughing as he licked his lips. He took the moment to eye over her bruised body. "You'll come to find out soon enough hotness" he smiled huskily at her, watching her intently.

She flinched inwardly, refusing to let him see her fear.

She'd be damned if she'd fear him, and she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight, that she was sure of.

So, she continued on.

"Oh _please_! Even so, you're not man enough for me toots! I'd eat a submissive little _Bitch_ like you for breakfast!" She spat in his direction, making him jump to avoid the bloody wad.

"My Queen has more balls than you!" She laughed, her tone now insulting.

She watched as his face fell, preparing herself as he stalked angrily towards her again. She clenched her teeth to prevent the outcry that reached her lips as he slammed his body against hers, roughly pinning her to the iron bars behind her. Leaning backwards, he rammed his head painfully against hers, making her bleed.

She growled, closing her eye to shield it from the blood now pouring from a head wound, though how deep the would was she didn't know.

 _ **'Now now baby, you know you can't come home too damaged. Daddy won't be happy..'**_

A Brooklyn accent made itself known in her ears, making her grimace slightly.

No..

Daddy wouldn't like that at _all_.

She frowned, ignoring the voice as she head butted him back, making him let her go to grab his face in pain as her blood splattered in his eyes. She took this opportunity to spit out a sharpened pen from her throat, careful to hide it in her makeshift shorts as he wiped blood from his eyes.

He laughed at her once his eyes were cleared, and she could tell he wasn't happy. He stalked over to her, placing both of his hands against her head. They were inches apart, and Jade almost gagged at the strong whisky smell that assaulted her nose with his heavy breathing.

She knew she had to play this well.

"What's so _funny_ Griggs? Used to bitches giving in? I hurt your pride or something mate? I'm sorry, I'm known to be quite _vexing_ " She accented her words, Laughing as she purposely spit in his face. To her surprise, he didn't flinch, nor move.

"Actually doll, I was just thinking, That clown you're so obsessed with, you know, the one that _ABANDONED_ you?" He paused, eyeing her carefully.

Her smile dropped, and he smirked victoriously as he continued.

"I was just thinking..You may be one _**crazy**_ bitch! But man, what a bad bitch you are! And the other whore, just the same! She's even badder!" He cackled, his alcohol stained breath fanning over her face as he leaned in closer.

"That loser ass psychopath is one lucky bastard! He got some craaazy..but BAD bitches!" He smiled at her broken look, and wrapped his hands around her throat tightly.

She didn't flinch.

In fact she didn't move, even when he flicked his tongue out and slowly licked the side of her face, moaning at the taste of her soft skin.

" _Joker_ huh! Yea right! That's cause he's a fucking _joke_! Ha!" He screamed in her face, bringing his face near her neck as he caressed her ear with his tongue.

Still, she didn't budge.

It was as if time itself slowed, and everything faded into nothingness before her. She wasn't there anymore, but somewhere else. His crude words were like a time warp, and she forcing her to remember a happier time, a better day.

 _ **At Smiling Faces Strip Club (7 months prior)**_

 _ **'I need a gangsta..to love me better.. than all the others do. To ALWAYS forgive me..Ride or die with me..That's just what gangsta's do..'**_

 _"_ _ **Finally**_ _! It's nice to meet you!"_

 _A heavily tattooed man extended his hand towards a table, only to be pushed back slightly by a tattooed hand covered in rings. He glanced up, eyes following the hand to its owner._

 _"He don't shake hands" Frost grunted out, making Monster T wince slightly. "But he'd like for you to join him. Have a seat and drink."_

 _Monster T obeyed, careful not to roll his eyes in annoyance. He nodded towards Frost, who then returned to his post against the wall. Monster T eyed the green haired man, who had yet to acknowledge him for a moment before following his gaze._

 _His eyes fell to the iron cage that hung from the ceiling directly before the room they were currently in, and his jaw unhinged slightly at the sight before him. Two porcelain figures were grinding seductively against each other to the beat of the music, their eyes shut as if they were entranced by the same euphoric moment._

 _It was as if they fit perfectly together, like pieces of a beautiful puzzle._

 _One had long blonde hair, stained with blood red and bold pink tints at the end of her hair, fanning around them both while tangled with her partners strikingly vivid purple hair, making a beautiful sea of colors around them while they caressed each other lovingly, fully ignoring the crowd that now surrounded them._

 _ **'I'm fucked up..I'm black and blue..I'm built for it, all the abuse..'**_

 _The purple haired woman choked the other suddenly, and everyone below gasped as she slammed her roughly against the bars that held them, but the euphoric look never left the blonde haired woman's beautiful face._

 _It was as if..She_ _ **enjoyed**_ _it._

 _Monster T was trapped, along with the entire club were now their victims, lost in the dangerous web of the beautiful black widows now fondling each other erotically in the cage. He glanced nervously between the women and the intimidating man, settling on the Joker._

 _"So, I'm really excited to tell you about my proposition, I've pushed so much weigh this month alone, I can just imagine if I had your helping hand in the matter. I believe we can make each other so much money..It'd be crazy not to consider it" He smiled, proud at the finality in his voice._

 _He watched as The Joker slowly turned to face him, cringing slightly as he watched him smile, his silver grill shining swiftly before he covered it with a intricately detailed smile tattooed on his hand._

 _Monster T shivered as icy blue eyes narrowed slightly, but he continued._

 _"Also, on behalf of everybody, welcome back! I wanted to personally stop by and say thank you. We work good together you know? You're making me good money..I'm making you good money.."_

 _The Joker laughed, interrupting Monster T as the sound sent chills down everyone's spines in the room. Piercing snowy blue met with dark brown, and Monster T coughed to clear his throat. The power emitting from the man before him was thick, almost suffocating._

 _"Are you_ _ **sweet**_ _talking me?" A sultry voice floated out behind the hand._

 _Monster T swallowed, unsure of how to answer._

 _He chose silence, boldly meeting the Jokers scrutinizing stare with his own._

 _Suddenly the Joker burst into laughter, throwing his hands out dramatically in front of him. "I love this guy! He's so intense!" He breathed out._

 _A feminine moan reached both of their ears, making them turn their eyes to the cage in time to see the two women kissing passionately, while the purple haired one squeezed the others ass roughly, both hands moving skillfully against each other, howls from the crowd below grew louder with each caress._

 _Both men were instantly aroused._

 _"Damn.." Monster T moaned out while rubbing his hand across his tattooed face in appreciation, oblivious to the stares he was now receiving as he kept his attention on the captivating scene._

 _"Oh? You like what you see?!" The Joker stalked towards him, pointing at the women in the cage with a shaky hand._

 _Monster T, oblivious to the game, agreed with a nod, still too entangled in their web to sense the approaching danger._

 _"Mmhm..you're a lucky guy. You got a_ _ **bad**_ _bitch" he groaned, eyes flickering between the two women who where currently nipping and snapping at each other._

 _Humor drained from the Jokers face as his noticed the hungry look in the mans eyes._

 _"Both." He growled out._

 _Confused, Monster T turned to him. "Huh?"_

 _"Both. They_ _ **both**_ _are mine. But they belong to each other." He purred possessively as his eyes flickered between the women and his guest who was still ogling them._

 _"You're kidding?! Damn, I can just imagine the sex! Id break those little bitches in half if it was me!" He laughed carelessly, turning to grab his drink on the table._

 _The Joker smiled dangerously, an idea glowing menacingly in his cold eyes._

 _"Oh, you really can't imagine.." The Jokers eyes lidded over with an unknown emotion as he studied the man before him. "in fact, you really have no idea! But, would you like to find out?"_

 _He watched as the man choked on his drink; taking the time to whistle towards the dancing women. Amazingly as if they were trained to hear such a noise over everything around them, They perked up instantly. Their heads snapped towards the sound in unison, like a higher power was calling to them._

 _They both crawled acrobatically out of the cage, swinging and cartwheeling over to them. The Joker turned his attention back to his guest, his game now in full motion._

 _"_ _ **Ha**_ _._ _ **Ha**_ _._ _ **Ha**_ _! Well, you see, these are two of the worlds lost greatest wonders! This my good man.." he paused when they reached him, and took the purple haired woman's hand, guiding her towards him._

 _"This, is my gift from the heavens above! A living.. breathing.. fallen angel. The gods themselves couldn't take such a powerful force, so..They hauled her down to me! She is The Princess Of Gotham! The beautiful.._ _ **Jade**_ _!" He breathed seductively, eyeing her like a forbidden prize._

 _"Hi big guy! I love the ink" Jade, who was now rubbing her hands against Monster T's arm smiled brightly, her perfect porcelain teeth giving her a childlike look. Her British accent was strong and sexy, captivating him instantly._

 _Monster T smiled at her, taking note of her voluptuous body hungrily. The Joker noticed, and his smile dropped as he continued. He reached for the blonde woman, spinning her in a circle before them. She giggled childishly as she spun on the balls of her feet perfectly._

 _"And this..THIS! The fire in my loins. The itch in my crotch. The Queen of the Castle, The rotten in this beautiful world of torture! The one, the only,_ _ **HARLEY**_ _ **QUINN**_ _! The Queen of Gotham City!"_

 _Monster T watched as she swayed her hips seductively towards him, both women standing on either side of him now. He bit his lip as they began to caress him, fully giving him all their attention._

 _"Hiya hun!" A sassy Brooklyn accent bled through, making Monster T lick his lips unconsciously. "Harley Quinn, Nice to meetcha!" She extended her hand out, and Monster T shook it vigorously, getting lost in her big blue eyes._

 _"Aww, so good! Babies!" The Joker yelled suddenly, clasping his hands together dramatically._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Puddin'?"_

 _They were unanimous in their responses, hanging onto his words like a drug._

 _Smiling wildly, He grabbed them both and sat them on either side of Monster T. He extended his arms out towards him, as if he was presenting him as a gift._

 _"Listen girls, you two lovelies, are my gifts to this..handsome hunka hunka!" The Joker cackled, and out of the corner of his eye he smiled as he watched Frost slowly step forward._

 _"You both belong to him now!" He cackled as Monster T's eyes lit up in surprise, then excitement._

 _He watched with low eyes as they both played with him, Harley snapping at his neck while Jade caressed his thighs, her eyes never leaving the Jokers._

 _She was taunting him, more than Harley and he knew it. She smiled as his breathing became heavy, knowing soon enough he was going to explode._

 _Monster T let out a pleased chuckle as he rubbed his fingers against Harley's face, using his other hand to run his fingers through Jades hair. Harley moaned, flashing her eyes towards the Joker briefly then back to Monster T._

 _She smiled._

 _"You're cute." She purred out, snapping her teeth inches away from his lips._

 _Jade laughed, climbing him until she reached his face, purring seductively as she grabbed Harley's face, kissing her passionately before him._

 _"You want us?" She said, breaking her kiss with Harley._

 _He bit his lip, the scene before him so erotic, he failed to noice the Joker had grew silent, and only his heavy breathing could be heard, increasing as the moments went by._

 _"Who the hell wouldn't want you two? Y'all some bad bitches!" Monster T laughed hard, barely containing his excitement._

 _They both laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the room loudly._

 _"Then we're all yours!" Harley squeaked out as his hands dipped lower, stopping just before a golden necklace._

 _He grabbed the chain, his hand tracing the words slowly. He paused as his brain forced him to comprehend the words in his hand. His eyes snapped to the crevice of Harley's breast, where a diamond studded gold chain dangled freely._

 _In the chain, the words of truth were engraved perfectly inside, the cursive making it easy to read, and the size making it hard to miss. It was as if, for the first time, he was noticing both women fully for the first time._

 _In beautiful cursive, the words 'Property Of The Joker' glittered beautifully between her busty breast._

 _Visibly paling, his eyes shot to Jade, who unlike her partner, didn't have such jewelry, but her plunging V-line in her purple dress revealed the same warning, the same death sentence he so carelessly ignored. Tattooed in the same place her heart lie, were simple dark bold letters._

 ** _'Daddy's Little Monster'_**

 _Just below the warning, were two simple initials '_ _ **H &J**_ _'._

 _His blood froze, all sexual tension and laughter dying instantly. He jumped, making both girls slide off of him as if they burned him. It was only now the sounds of animalistic noises reached his ears._

 _Possessive noises._

 _He eyed the joker for the first time, sweat beads began to form on his forehead as his senses finally began to pick up on the danger. He thought fast, knowing he'd messed up big time._

 _"Na man. I'm good. I don't want no beef!" He tried his best to remain calm, though his mind was screaming at him, feeling the impending danger his ignorance left him in._

 _"You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?" The joker replied somewhat childishly, taunting the man as he circled him like prey. "You don't want no_ _ **beef**_ _?!" His breathing grew heavier as he circled him, his piercing eyes never leaving his._

 _Both women jumped up suddenly, Harley holding her arm as if she were burned, which made the other woman grab her in comfort. Harley pouted, hurt clear on her features._

 _"What's wrong? You don't want us?!" She whined, pouting more as Jade comforted her._

 _"Fine! Don't waste out time then! Come on darling, he couldn't handle us anyways!" Jade spat out angry, taking Harley's hand as they now sat in their rightful seats, next to the Jokers throne._

 _They both eyed Frost out the corner of their eye, and Harley laughed when Frost rolled his eyes at them both._

 _"These are your ladies Joker! You know I'd NEV-" Monster T cut himself off as The Joker held a hand up, demanding his silence. He watched warily as the Joker turned to him, running his hands roughly through his vivid green hair._

 _"Are you enjoying yourself?" He said suddenly, his fingers twitching dangerously close to the shiny silver plated pistol at his hips._

 _"Na man.." Monster T started slowly, holding his hands up submissively as he tried desperately to fix his mistake. "Those are_ _ **your**_ _girls Joker"_

 _The Joker laughed deeply, his laugh much different from the rest._

 _He smiled proudly, taking a last look at his girls before turning back to Monster T. "That's right." He beamed, snatching his gun from his holster with lighting speed. "They're all MINE." He growled out, aiming his custom made pistol directly at Monster T's head._

 _"Wait a minute J! It was just a misunderstanding!" He screamed, panicking as Jade began to walk towards him, a blade glistening in her hand._

 _"You know, I hate_ _ **creeps**_ _like you. I was hurt by a creep like you" She spat at him, her face no longer sweet, but menacing. She held his mouth shut as she carved a 'J' deep into his face below his left eye._

 _"J is for Joker! Or Jade!" She giggled childishly, returning to her seat. She wiped his blood on her dress, not caring that it rubbed on her face and hair when she ran her fingers through her hair. She eyed her work, satisfied at the horrified expression on his face. "There! Now you belong to Mistah J"_

 _"P-please it was a mistake!" He mumbled, his fear making his voice crack._

 _"No one touches what's mine. No one." The Joker stated calmly before pulling the trigger. Monster T's brains splattered violently against the wall and Frost rolled his eyes dramatically._

 _Great, more shit for him to clean._

 _Frost pinched his nose in annoyance as the terrified screams of the people below reached his ears, and he eyed the clown posse with anger._

 _"Well great. We'd better get outta here before someone calls the cops" he mumbled, already ushering them out of the box. As if on cue, someone below yelled 'Someone call 911!' At the top of their lungs, making Harley and Jade laugh at his apparent disproval._

 _"Oh lighten up Frosty The Snowman! Maybe this time I can meet the Bat everyone is so batty for!" Jade beamed excitedly as Frost rushed them out the back door. She spotted Monster T's purple Lamborghini and squealed._

 _"Look daddy! And it's purple! It was like it was gift wrapped for me!" She clapped excitedly, and both the Joker and Harley laughed in agreement._

 _Frost shook his head before handing them the keys he'd confiscated from Monster T earlier. He smiled briefly, before returning to his cold demeanor. His bosses were crazy, but full of excitement. There was never a dull moment with them._

 _"When will people learn? You don't touch the bosses property." He grumbled out, his anger rising as he thought of the mess he would have to clean._

 _The clown trio laughed in unison, before speeding off, Gotham PD and the legendary Bat hot on their heels..._

Jade's eyes snapped open in anger, as she remembered how alive she felt that day, how much power she had. She was a _Princess_ , and **_she_** made the rules! How dare this peasant defile her, let alone disrespect her presence!

 **'** ** _You've_** ** _killed_** ** _people_** ** _for_** ** _less_** **!** ** _Kill_** ** _him_** **!'** Her demons cackled loudly **,** but this time she welcomed them **.**

"That's **_Mistah_** **_J_** to you, you fucking cunt!" She growled low, reaching into her shorts she pulled out her makeshift weapon. Before he could process it, she plunged it deep into his left cheek, carving a deep jagged 'j' before he slammed her to the ground.

"You fucking _bitch_! I'll kill you!" He screamed, ripping out the pen from his face before punching her ruthlessly. She laughed, spitting out blood as he continued to assault her.

"You _belong_ to mistah J now" she coughed out weakly.

He screamed before raising his fist to strike her again, but a strong voice halted his tracks.

"Is this included in your contract or is this a personal matter?"

He froze, turning slowly to meet the cold eyes of a woman in a yellow business suit, glaring at him angrily with twenty soldiers huddling close by. Almost immediately Griggs jumped off of her, The embarrassment of being caught in the compromising position sobering him up immediately.

"Y-you don't _understand_! She hit me fir-" he silenced himself as she held up a hand, effectively cutting him off.

"Save it. Leave us, _now_."

He bit his cheek to keep from growling out, his anger apparent as he stalked out of Jades cage, eyeing the mysterious woman hatefully.

"See to it that he gets that cleaned up. Oh and Griggs, you look a little _stressed_ , how about you take a couple days off." The woman commanded smoothly without even batting an eye his way, and Griggs couldn't contain his anger any longer.

" _WHAT_?! But I don't wanna ta-" he stopped as two soldiers grabbed his arms roughly, pushing him out the room forcefully. His screams of disapproval echoed down the hall as they pushed him out against his will.

Jade laughed, spitting out blood on the floor of her cell.

"Now _that_ was hot" she joked, though she was on edge. Her senses were screaming at her. Something wasn't right about this woman.

Jade eyed her warily.

"Thank you. Now I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. You're Jade, aren't you?" Her words were cold and robotic, and Jade shivered.

She knew this feeling.

The feeling of being in the presence of evil.

Her eyes grew wide and her voice got high with fascination.

"Are you the _devil_?" Jade asked suddenly, staring deeply in the woman's cold eyes.

She frowned as the woman laughed, the sound nothing pleasant. It was dry and forced, nothing like the beautiful sounds of her daddy and queen. How she longed to hear their passion filled laughs again. She wondered briefly if they even smiled now that she was gone, before focusing back on the strange woman before her.

"Maybe." The strange woman smiled, eying her with pity.

"My name is Amanda Waller, and I am the key to your salvation."

Jade smirked, scoffing at the woman's boldness.

"Listen lady, I hate to break it to you, but the only _salvation_ anyone could offer me is death. And I damn sure ain't taking it from you. So what do you want? Cause I ain't buying the nice girl act" she laughed rudely, turning her back on her.

Amanda snapped her fingers, and Jade screamed as she was electrocuted. Her body convulsed violently at the random assault, making her drop to her knees in pain.

Amanda however, didn't flinch.

"Now that I have your _full_ attention. I'll start by saying this. **_I_** run this show. You don't have options." She cleared her throat, waiting patiently as Jades body calmed down, ignoring her cursing as she stumbled to her feet. She continued smiling, unfazed as Jade glared daggers into her soul.

"Now.." she smiled, opening a vanilla folder with Jades name stamped on the front in red letters with ' ** _Classified_** ' stamped across. "It says here that you've been a very busy girl! Murder, extortion, Grand theft auto, you name it. You see Miss Jade, the government is trying to get rid of you permanently, but I..have came up with an alternative" she eyed her carefully.

"It says here that you're very intelligent and skillful in battle. Now why should we let that go to waste?! So now, you'll be working for _me_. It will be a team of people just like you, to do my bidding." She smiled, not fazed at the furious look on Jades face at being ordered around.

"Now in a few hours, you'll be seeing me again, this time outside of theses lovely walls. Take it as an opportunity to see the outside world again!" She laughed sarcastically, walking away from the woman now.

"Guards, prepare her."

Jade froze as a swarm of guards lunged at her. She swung, stabbing one in the neck before being knocked out by a taser.

"We lost one! Get cleanup in here" a guard yelled out as they carried Jade's limp body from her cell onto a gurney. Amanda nodded her head, pleased at their easy containment.

"How the hell did she get a shank in here anyways dammit!" Another guard yelled as they scrambled to transport the woman before she could awaken.

Amanda smiled, the guards words like music to her ears.

"She'll be a _prefect_ contribute in my plans indeed."

 ** _Smiling Faces Strip Club_**

An angry Griggs tossed another round of Jack Daniels back. A big gaudy bandaid covered the large J that the clown bitch had carved into his face was stained red with dried blood, giving him a dirty look. He touched it slightly, scowling as it burned intensely.

He was _fuming_!

Because of that bitch Waller they put him on a five day leave, with no pay!

"That little crazy clown Bitch is gonna get it when I get back, mark my words!" He mumbled to himself, walking toward the crap table he'd just previously lost ten thousand dollars on.

"Put me in man, you know I'm good for it!" He yelled to the card dealer sluggishly. The card dealer scowled, waving him away angrily.

"No! Now get the hell outta here!"

Griggs scowled before swiping the table roughly, sending chips and cards everywhere.

"How _dare_ you talk to me that way! I'm a fucking _**soldier**_! I guard some of the baddest criminals! You think you can scare me?!" He shouted drunkly, ignoring how the card dealer grabbed his walkie talkie, whispering feverishly into it.

Soon after, two heavily armed men snatched him off his feet, ignoring his protests as they dragged him to a dark room in the back. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Do you know who I am!" He grunted out as the two guards slammed him down in a chair.

A chopping noise filled his ears, and he boldly gazed around to see a obese man chopping meat with a bloody apron on. He swallowed, sobering up slowly as he processed the scene.

"Oh yeah, real nice" he pointed to the guy with the meat cleaver. "Buddies going to town over there." He mumbled out sarcastically, fed up with playing nice.

Still, he was met with silence.

He huffed angrily, annoyed that no one was saying anything.

"Ok! Come on man, why am I here?! Ok so what, I was down a few tables? That wasn't my fault! I had a run in with some bad decks! I blame your damn dealers!" He huffed, his drunkness making him slur a few words.

Finally a man with long dreads spoke, his tone tired.

"Dude, this is real! I had to stop these guys from burning your house down with your kids in it." He stayed calm, though Griggs eyes grew wide in horror.

"D-did they..?" He shuddered, fully sober now.

"No. but you're a lucky guy." The guy rolled his eyes tiredly at Griggs, before turning his attention to the sounds of footsteps getting closer to them.

Confused, Griggs continued, ignoring the oncoming guest as he was still horrified at the new found information.

"Lucky? How so? Okay… this is _fucking_ stupid! Can I get out of here?"

As if on cue, Frost entered the room, his black suit contrasting against his white skin eerily, making him look deadly. He placed a suitcase down in front of them and opened it. Ten thousand dollars were banded up neatly in the suitcase, and Frost handed it to the guy with the dreads.

Griggs face lit up, and excitedly he extended out his hagnd to Frost.

"Yo slick!" He smiled at Frost, eyeing him carefully. "What's up? I'm Griggs, and you are..?"

"You might want to keep your mouth shut" Frost growled out smoothly, glaring at Griggs as he smirked, knowing how this was going to end.

Griggs scowled, slapping his hands down on his legs as he prepared to stand up, only to be forcefully slammed down by Frost.

"Hey what's the big ide-" his voiced died in his throat as a pair of strong hands rubbed his shoulders roughly, successfully holding him down in place. His stomach began to turn as a powerful cologne assaulted his nose. Griggs was terrified yes, but he was more terrified that he didn't know what was going on, or who was now touching him.

"What the fu-"

 ** _"Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah."_** A powerful voiced echoed behind him, cutting him off rudely and suddenly the room felt a lot smaller. His blood began to feel like ice as he recognized the voice.

For the time in his life, Griggs was afraid.

He was very afraid.

"All that _chit-chat's_ gonna getcha hurt!"

Those same strong hands suddenly slammed down roughly against Griggs shoulders, making him squeak uncontrollably. "Oh my God!" He jumped visibly, his fear making his voice hit a different octave.

Dark, angry, animalistic growls came from behind him, and Griggs looked up, biting his jaw slightly as The Joker suddenly appeared before him, now completely eye level with Griggs. The Joker growled suddenly, a murderous glint in his eyes as he rose before him, letting Griggs drink in his presence.

His gold chains glistened dangerously, along with his flooded rings on each finger, letting Gibbs know of his important status. His custom purple jacket hung open, revealing the tell tale tattoos of the crazed clown. The same tattoos that he knew Jade shared with this powerful man.

Color drained from Griggs face as he realized just how much danger he was in. Panic set in as he glanced around, and to his dismay, everyone surrounding them was loaded with weapons. There was no way out of this, he realized with dread.

He let his eyes trace over the boldest tattoo, **_'JOKER'_** plasters in old English style against the mans stomach, reminding him of the **_'Property Of Joker'_** tattoo on Jade's lower back that he would lust over.

 _'I'm so fucked man!'_

Griggs swallowed loudly as the Joker extended his hand in front of his face, dangling his diamond rings slowly in front of his lips. His icy gaze silently demanded what he was asking of him with out words, and Griggs almost scoffed at the idea if he didn't acknowledge the deadly serious look on the dangerous mans face.

He obeyed, bringing his lips to the extended appendage slowly, not taking his eyes off the man before him as he kissed his pinky ring. The silence that followed was brutal, forcing Griggs to hold his breath as he prepared for the worst. After some time, the Joker smiled deeply, his silver teeth sparkling eerily in the dim room.

"I can tell you meant that." He hissed dangerously as he plopped down roughly on top of Griggs. He smacked his face slightly, eyes slanting as he eyed the bandaid covering majority of the left side of Griggs face.

"Had a little _accident_ , friend?" He purred, poking the bandaid harshly as his eyes grew dangerously low. He watched Griggs every move, noting the color draining from his face at the mention of wound.

I-I-I just, hey look man.." he snapped his mouth shut as The Joker shushed him calmly. Icy blue eyes searched his soul for answers, and Griggs knew he was done in when The Jokers expression suddenly became enraged.

"You know!" He began loudly, making Griggs flinch. "I take _pride_ in my collections. Did you know I'm a collector?" He continued, not waiting for Griggs to respond.

"I am a collector of many things my good man..mostly _beautiful_ things." Suddenly his hands were around Griggs throat. "Recently, a **_very precious_** item of mine was stolen from me. And I would very much like to get it back." He purred, placing his forehead against Griggs.

"L-look man..I'm just doing my job! I didn't know she was your girl!"

The Joker's eyes lit up, and Griggs knew he'd made a big mistake.

 _'Oh fuck'_

"Now now my boy, what made you think I was talking about a _woman_?!" He growled out, his excitement growing. His plan worked, and Griggs was giving into it with ease. Griggs flinched as the Joker rubbed his hands slowly against his face, wincing as his hand stopped on the bandaid.

"Did you know, there are places on the human body that can inflict the most pain, without inflicting the most damage? I, am blessed enough to know _all_ of these lovely spots!" He screamed while choking Griggs, purring in satisfaction when he began to gag from lack of oxygen.

He let his throat go suddenly, and Griggs almost sighed in appreciation until The Joker forcefully shoved his arm behind him until it snapped. Hot liquid pain shot threw his entire body instantly, and his blood curling scream made the Joker roll his eyes in annoyance while Frost muffled snicker in the arms of his jacket.

"You _can't_ do this! Y-you can't! Somebody _please_..!"

The Joker cackled, but his face held no amusement.

"Oh but I **_can_** dear boy! For you _see_.." he purred caressing his face awkwardly until he landed on the bandaid on Griggs face, growling low as he ripped the bandage roughly off his face.

There, burning brightly with deep red irritated skin was a jaggedly carved ' _ **J**_ ' underneath. The Jokers breath became shallow as he slapped Griggs face harshly, using his other to grasp a handful of his hair.

His blood iced over as he stared at the J, knowing full well what it meant.

His princess was _touched_.

Touched, without his _**permission**_. His crown jewel was hurt, and this soon to be dead man walking was responsible. But even more importantly he knew this to be a signature thing of hers, marking her victims in a way only she could, and by the fresh irritation on Griggs skin it gave him a conformation that sent unexplainable butterflies in his stomach.

His Princess may be harmed, but she was _alive_.

This also meant that this walking corpse knew where his property was being held from him. He smiled darkly as he watched sweat beads drip down Griggs face. He was afraid, and the Joker was going to give him a very good reason to be.

He traced the mark slowly, closing his eyes as he envisioned his baby girl laughing in pleasure as she carved the secret message into this bastards face. He smiled, his pride swelling ten fold. She knew he would get the message, she knew he would be looking for her, so she made herself known to him.

 _'That's my princess..Atta girl! I hear you baby..daddy hears you. Daddy's coming..'_

He chuckled low, plopping down on Griggs lap again, leaving them inches apart. He eyed the J proudly, the rough lines let him know it wasn't by a blade, but something else. A shank maybe?

He cackled rudely, spitting in Griggs face.

His princess was a product of him indeed.

"I can do whatever I want to you my dear boy!" He shouted loudly, making Griggs wince at the proximity.

"W-why? I'll tell you anything you want to know" he stuttered out, knowing his life hung in the balance. The Joker shook his head feverishly, and Griggs screamed embarrassingly as The Joker pushed his thumb into his wound slowly.

The Joker eyed the blood on his hands, purring like a Cheshire Cat as his eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion.

"Yes.. you'll tell me _everything_ I want to know, and then some. You're gonna be my _friend_ , Mr. Dead Man Walking. Because _you_.." he paused, slapping his hands harshly against the J now bleeding on his face.

He brought his face dangerously close to Griggs, their noses now inches apart as he bore his cold stare into Griggs eyes, the promise of death clear as day.

" **YOU** …Belong to _me_ now."


	7. Voice In My Head Thinks Im Schizophrenic

Life had become fairly routine for Jade.

Well, excluding the occasional breakdowns, brutal punishments, and embarrassing moments of her incompetence shining brightly through from time to time, one could say she was living an exceptionally normal life.

She briefly thought of her accident at Ace Chemical, her face frowning up instantly at the painful memory.

Her transformation had been swift, but it was everything but painless.

When Harley " _rescued_ " her, Jade's skin had blistered severely, as the unknown chemicals inside the tub she fell into burned her skin, and her hot oil bath treatments Harley forced her to take daily made her blisters explode and her skin peel.

On the plus side, when her skin had completely peeled, and her eyes cleared of the hazy fog, she realized with slight mortification that she had blossomed into something _magical_ , if not horrifying as well.

Her hair had grown tremendously within the last couple of months, and to her dismay the purple dye remained, her chemically burned scalp causing the unnatural color to grow out along with it.

This of course caused her to have a breakdown, to which resulted in Harley attempting to calm her down by explaining that the chemicals affected everyone differently, and that it was probably her own unique side affect.

And when that didn't work, The Joker's harsh scolding forced her to accept the new change without room for argument.

Usually, her jobs were harsh sometimes but reasonably simple.

Despite the minor bloody cleanups, and the discarding of body parts that would often leave her horrified with a freshly emptied stomach, she would say life wasn't too hard with the twisted clowns.

They were crazy yes, often causing mayhem to the city of Gotham daily, leaving their usual trail of death and glamorous displays of affection in their wake, without a care in the world for opinions or consequences.

Usually after a hard day the clown King and Queen would both retreat to their sanctuary, where Jade would be waiting to take care of their needs and elaborate but reasonable demands.

She rolled her eyes, shocked at the sudden twinge of annoyance that drummed through her, even though it was for a moment. She realized with a sudden sadness that she literally dedicated her life to them, waiting on hand and feet for them both.

She did everything when it came to them.

Cooking, cleaning (which was often bloody and messy), taking care of their grooming needs, you name it.

It was a never ending cycle for them, with the blood, chaos, and despair, so she often found her self having a hard time keeping up with their chaotic lifestyle all the while trying to keep herself sane.

And only the gods knew she barely had that under control.

She sighed, dragging her fingers slowly against the pristine purple paint on the window against the wall she was leaning on.

She eyed the darkness outside, admiring the stars glistening in the freedom of the sky with a sudden burning desire, so _intense_ , that it made her eyes water. She blinked, trying to expel the tears out along with her dangerous curiosity.

She could only ever imagine what they did outside of their hidden fortress.

Ever since that day she first arrived, Jade had never stepped foot outdoors under any circumstances.

She didn't know why she wasn't allowed outside, but she knew by the Jokers cold stare and Harley's foreboding tone they would give her when she would sneak glances at the doors leading to the outside gave her more than enough subtitle hints that it was best she didn't ask why.

Though she didn't mind at first, as the months flew by a darker feeling always troubled her, temping her with forbidden thoughts of disobeying them, to question them..

Question _HIM_.

It frightened her the very first time the voices appeared, and just how _vivid_ they really were. They had their own power over her, their voices like honey and a remedy for her troubles.

And as they days grew by, she realized with a sickening dread that they were slowly but surely becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Whispering words of deception and disobedience in her mind, the voices would come and go as they please, sending her spiraling into depressing and fear as she struggled to cope with the new additions inside of her mind.

Usually she could overpower them and keep herself together when they would appear, screaming at herself in her mind until they would quite down, leaving her alone.

Until now.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the dark thoughts. She pressed her sharp nails against her temples carefully, rubbing the smooth skin in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache.

Her skin was now flawless, and much to her surprise and fascination blemish free, even though just months earlier she was covered in blisters.

She figured it was the chemicals that created the miracle, making her skin healing abilities grow at a rapid place when she was wounded due to her clumsy nature.

 ** _'That's because you're an idiot'_**

A voice seeped through, and she could just imagine the sneer it would have if it had a face, but instead she settled for her own.

 _'Well I hate to break it to you my dear, that would make us both an idiot, seeing as though you reside in me.'_

She laughed smugly aloud, the action gaining her a sideways glance from Harley who was now staring at her with slanted eyes, curiosity and confusion clear on her face.

"You ok there kiddo?"

Jade jumped visibly, unaware of Harley's presence until now. "I-I'm fine!" She lied through shaking teeth as she avoided her glare.

 ** _'No you're not..'_**

She frowned, her anger rising as she sighed tiredly. Fighting voices in your head along with dealing with two psychopaths on the daily can be extremely stressful.

"I-I just need some air..I'm going outside" she huffed in annoyance as attempted to walk past Harley, but was stopped with a tattooed arm.

"Now kiddo you know you can't do that. ." She smiled sadly, knowing full well how she must feel at the moment. "Why don't you just blow off some steam in the gym downstairs? Puddin' and I alwa.."

"WHY?!" She screamed suddenly, cutting her off rudely and Harley's lips poured in disapproval at the sudden outburst.

"Why do I have to be trapped in this place?!" She slammed her fists harshly into the walls, surprising herself briefly as she left two deep holes in her wake.

 ** _'You don't have to be..you choose to be. Because you're weak!_** ' The voice cackled triumphantly as it began taunting her.

"Why don't you just calm down there kiddo, before you do somethin' that'll piss off Mistah J.." Harley pleaded, her hands pointing upwards toward the study where he was currently located.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! WHY CANT YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade screamed, her voice cracking as she cried.

Harley watched worriedly as Jade clutched her head harshly, shaking it violently as if something was on her.

 ** _'Tired are you? Then let me take control..'_**

She whimpered brokenly as she shook her head violently.

" _Please_..let me be" she whispered aloud, making Harley frown suddenly.

"Hey look! Now I'm tryna be nice here! But you can't go outside! Mistah J will have both of our heads!" She pouted, annoyed slightly at the woman's disobedience.

 ** _'Who are THEY to lock you in a cage! You…WE'VE been in a cage for far too long! Just let me free..Let US free..'_**

Jade gasped, clutching her head in pain as a searing hot feeling drummed through her brain.

 _'But who are you..What are you?!'_

Jade growled suddenly as she pushed past Harley, walking towards the walls. Harley gasped, a horrified look plastered on her face as Jade began to slam her forehead harshly against the wall.

She continued to slam her head much to Harley's horror, making her scream slightly.

"Are you _crazy_?! Puddin' just got these walls cleaned! And you're _ruining_ ya' pretty face!" She reached for her, oblivious to the war going on in the distressed woman's psyche.

Her mind was bleeding in and out of reality; Her cries slowly turned in to hysteric laughs as the pain became nothing to her. Her blood splashed violently against the wall as it bled down her face.

 _'..What are you..W-what am I?_

Harley's hand reached her shoulder after what seemed a millennia, and the world seemed to pause for Jade.

 ** _'I…am you.'_**

She froze.

The loud voices screaming back and forth were now one as she completely halted her self beating.

 _ **'Now, let**_ _US_ _ **.. be free...'**_

"H-Hey Jade..you Ok?" Harley's soft voice and touch was like electric fire, making Jade jump back suddenly. Harley watched with morbid fascination as Jade suddenly began laughing, ignoring the blood now covering the majority of her face.

Harley cringed vividly; She knew she would require stitches.

"You okay kiddo?" She tried again, turning the woman to face her fully.

"Honestly..?" She smiled, taking Harley off guard as she head butted her suddenly, sending her to the ground.

She made a dash for the door, wrenching it open with a new found strength. Before heading out, she gave the now startled Harley a last look. She cackled, and Harley couldn't help but shiver as it reminded her so much of her lover upstairs.

"I've never been _better_!" She smiled wickedly, dangling a set of keys in front of her face before dashing off to the garage.

Slightly dizzy, Harley stumbled to her feet, trying to making sense of the situation.

"Keys..where did she.." she froze as the roar of a engine reached her ears, followed by a large crash. She flinched, not daring to look at the damage the deranged woman had done.

"I'm. So. Fucking. _Screwed_." She mumbled, clutching her forehead in annoyance. She eyed the damage in horror, her blood boiling at the gaping hole left behind from her daring escape. She was going to kill her for sure, that is, if the Joker didn't kill them both first.

As if on cue, the voice of _God_ beamed through.

"HARLEYYYY!"

She flinched.

" _Fuck_. Me."

•••••••••elsewhere•••••••••••

" _Finally_!"

She giggled loudly, loving the feel of the cold wind whipping her wild hair around violently in the dark night. Her skin pulsed, hypersensitive as she was able to feel everything freshly at once.

It was as if her senses had been ignited by a fierce flame, and she had been reborn, for the second time. Her entire soul was on fire, and she couldn't understand why.

What was even scarier was, she didn't care.

She adjusted the rearview mirror, glancing at herself with a pleasure filled look.

"Hello gorgeous, it's nice to _finally_ meet you"

Her voice was even clearer now, her British accent loosing its childlike sound, replaced with an unusually sexier, deeper tone as her words more pronounced and enunciated with each syllable.

She purred as she flew threw the streets of Gotham City like a bat out of hell, passing angry cars with distain for human life as she weaved dangerously through the lanes, not caring that she dangerously scraped past a few.

"You couldn't keep me caged for long hunny bunny. It was time you set me free" she cackled helplessly as she felt her eyes well up uncontrollably.

 _'What are you doing? How could you betray them?! After everything they've done for you?'_

A broken voice reached her ears, and her eyes drifted to the rear view mirror slowly. She gasped in horror as a younger version of her flashed over her own face suddenly before returning back to normal.

A blaring horn reached her ears, saving her just time as she slammed on the breaks to avoid slamming into the car in front of her. She laughed, her senses screaming at her from the adrenaline pumping through her.

She gripped the steering wheel with an iron grip as she sped off, swerving around the oncoming traffic as keep her foot on the gas.

Not once did she glance at the speedometer as she blazed through Gotham, the cars around her became a blur as she exploded aloud to no one.

"HOW COULD YOU BE LOYAL TO THEM?! They _CAGED_ you! Treat you as if you're lower than them. LIKE A SLAVE! ..Well not anymore. Not as long as Im in charge!" She screamed, swerving hard to avoid stalled cars in her way.

 _'No..they saved me.. They saved us. Without them there would be me..us..you.'_

She growled the sound surprising even herself.

Her knuckles became white as she screamed to no one in particular. She knew from the outside looking in she probably seemed insane, screaming at no one in an empty car with the top down.

But was it a lie?

Was she not clearly insane? Yelling at different versions of herself that lived in side her head aloud?

She laughed as her tears fell.

"Oh what do you know! You're just a weakling! We deserve to be their equals! Not their _slaves_ " She wiped her tears angrily, smearing the blood even further around her stained face.

 _'But we are one..If I am weak, what does that make you?'_

She froze.

Flashes of her curling in the corner, begging her father to stop his current assault on her danced in her vision suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat as she shook her head feverishly, desperate to clear her vision from the harsh memories.

 _'You stole from them! We need to go back, they can understand you, they'll know how to help us..We need them'_

"NO! LET ME DO THIS! LET ME BE _FREE_!"

 _'You'll never be free silly..As won't I.. I am you, and you are me. We are one.'_

She ignored the screeching sounds of brakes as she slammed her foot on the gas even harder. The tears in her eyes blurred the roads she was on, and she tried desperately blink them away.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed, narrowly missing a few pedestrians as she clipped the curb. She punched the steering wheel angrily as she tried to regain control of the wheel.

 _'You will never be free..NEVER! You'll belong to them..you'll see. We already do, really..'_

"I belong to _NO_ _ONE_!" She whimpered brokenly, groaning as blood began to blind her vision in one of her eyes.

 _'Silly girl, THEY are the ones who set us free, they made us, We belong to them, and soon enough..They'll belong to us. You'll see..You'll ALL see soon enough..'_

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, slamming on the gas as hard as she could. The next few moments were a blur as her car made impact with the car that had suddenly appeared before her.

The sound of medal grinding and bending was deafening as her body snapped forward violently, her lack of a seatbelt and her blazing speed sent her body slamming head first into the windshield.

She screamed as the air bags popped, slamming her backwards harshly. A loud ringing resonated in her ear, and for a second she was lost as garbled voices reached her ears.

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _"I think he's dead!"_

 _"Check her vitals! Is she breathing?!"_

She moaned, blinking her eyes slowly as her vision began to return to her. Her body was racked with pain and her throat and eyes burned from the air bags.

What had happened?

 _"She's alive! I think she was drunk! Fucking bitch! Call 9-1-1!"_

Her mind forced her to move as she began to panic. She groaned as she reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be the bystander checking her vitals. His scream was short lived as she wrenched him down harshly, using his body as a lift to climb out of the car.

She screamed harshly as she hit the ground, her body a temple for pain as she struggled to reach steady footing.

Why did everything hurt so much?

And where was she?

And who were these people now screaming at her.

"What hap.." she was cut off by a woman screaming at her, her face badly bruised and bleeding, but otherwise beautiful. Her make up was smeared down her cheeks and Jade couldn't help but morbidly think she was beautiful in her current appearance.

"YOU! You killed him! You killed my husband! YOU KILLED HIM YOU MURDERER!" She screamed before slamming her fist into Jade's chest, knocking her off her feet.

"Wha..what do you mean..? I don't know what you're talking about." She choked harshly, not willing to accept the woman's words. Her eyes traveled, scoping the scene quickly.

She gasped as her eyes fell on the mangled body of a man lying on the pavement ahead.

"Oh god..god no.." Her bottom lip trembled, but strangely no tears came.

She eyed herself briefly, other than her own self inflicted injury, she wasn't too severely hurt. She noticed with a twinge of fear that she wasn't as sympathetic as she should be.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

She watched as the broken woman stormed towards her, her eyes full of broken fury, fury that she caused.

She couldn't help but notice the woman resembled a damaged dog who survived a fire with her hair being burned badly and her tattered remains of her singed clothing that clung to her like hair.

She gasped, clamping her lips down as the sudden urge to laugh overcame her.

What was wrong with her?

"I-I don't understand.."

She didn't understand, and she didn't know why but she didn't care. In fact, she realized with a sickening feeling that she found it rather..funny.

Why didn't she care?

She bit down even harder as the urge to laugh grew tenfold, her muffed giggle in her bruised throat causing her to cough slightly.

She knew this couldn't mean anything good.

She had no time to react as the woman's hand connected with her face, snapping it to the side harshly. Her eyes dilated in surprise and anger at the sudden assault.

"He tried everything to get you to slow down, EVERYTHING! But you plowed into us anyway! You're a MURDERER and you WONT get away with this!"

 **•TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Waldo

Her vision became blurry with tears and her heart stopped in her chest as the frantic words of the onlookers words finally settled in her scrambled brain. She shuddered as she tried to collect herself mentally.

She shuddered, her teeth clattering from her trembling jaw. "M- _murderer_?"

Her eyes widened as her head cracked to the side as the force of the woman's slap forced her head to whip painfully against the door she was leaning on. She closed her eyes for the oncoming hit but the woman was stopped by another pedestrian yanking her away from the battered woman.

"Stop it! She's hurt too! We don't know what happened.." A strong male voice intervened. "You need to calm..."

"She's _hurt_?! SHE'S HURT?! She _KILLED_ my husband! He's fucking dead because of her and you want me to calm down?!" The woman all but screamed at her, spitting in her direction. Said person being accused was currently covering her ears.

The screaming of both the man and woman, accompanied by her own voices in her psyche was enough to send her on edge. "..Ma'am! Can you get your license and registration out? Gotham PD will be here shortly."

She jumped at his harsh tone, her eyes burning with tears as her fear began to creep up, the wailing of the distant sirens getting closer wrenching her back to reality harshly. She mechanically reached for the glove department, reaching with trembling hands for the paperwork before her hand froze.

There, in the glove box was a beautiful purple revolver, with intricately drawn clowns, jester hats and the words 'Ha Ha Ha' carved deeply into the barrel of the gun. Her breath trembled as she slowly let the tips of her fingertips touch the handle.

An electric jolt shot through her as the cold metal found her skin, and she gasped painfully aloud from the sheer intensity of it all.

" _TODAY_ , MA'AM?!" He yelled suddenly, startling her from her daze.

"..Or do you not have any? This isn't looking good for you..." His lip curled in disgust towards her. She turned away in shame.

More orders barked at her. She shook her head angrily. She growled suddenly, her anger surging at his demanding tone. "Just a second! I'm looking for it now.." she grinded out, her voice shaking with her anger.

The sirens grew closer, the wailing sounds making her adrenaline pump faster. She knew they would be here at any moment now.

She reached for the paperwork, the glistening of the shiny purple gun sitting on top of the documents catching her eye forcefully. Her adrenaline ran high as she contemplated her options.

 _ **'Take it and run! They'll find out who we are and persecute us, or worse!'**_

The voices were frantic, and for some unknown reason that frightened her more than anything at the moment, as They themselves were usually an eerie calm.

 _'What do I do then!? I killed someone! How will I get away from this?'_

The voice scoffed, annoyed with her apparently stupidity.

 _ **'Do what we do best..Get away. Let me get us away**_ '

She closed her eyes. She knew she was out of options, and wouldn't be long before she was out of luck too, seeing as though the flashing lights from Gotham PD was now a mere block away. Slowly, she opened her eyes, simultaneously letting out the breath she was holding onto.

Without any expression, she grabbed the gun, pulling it out fully, and took aim at the man before her. She paused as she heard him gasp, Her senses unusually high and sensitive as everything around her came alive.

Slowly, she pulled the trigger.

She pushed herself out of the car with lightning speed and began firing, silencing the now screaming woman who had assaulted her before with a bullet to the neck. Jade never flinched as she began sprinting away, still shooting at the remaining people now running for their lives. She didn't care who she shot as she ran; Strangely enough, she noticed the only thing she could hear over the rain of her bullets, and the screams of her victims, was her own deranged laughter.

When had she started laughing?

She ran until she couldn't run anymore, her legs already strained and bruised from the accident before. Eventually she had found a dark ally to rest in, away from the general public's eye. She knew a girl with a battered face, bloody clothes, and a gun that matched her attention grasping hair running down the street would bring more than enough unneeded attention.

Finding the nearest corner she finally stopped, her badly bruised legs all but screaming their appreciation at her for the break from their abuse she was placing on them. Her adrenaline high, her psyche battled dangerously for control as the weight of everything began crashing down on her. She trembled violently she grabbed her face in horror.

Collapsing down against the damp wall she screamed painfully. She killed all those people, and she didn't even bat an eye. So why wasn't she horrified? She eyed her hands in deranged confusion. She didn't know how she felt.

Was she horrified? _Disgusted_?

' _No.._ '

No, she was..indifferent.

She realized with a sudden clarity that she didn't care. She didn't want to fight with her voices anymore. She realized that when they took control, or they agreed she didn't have inner turmoil anymore. They were now one, and she planned on keeping it that way. She knew she would have to find a way to shred the last remains of her humanity.

"That was _quite_ the performance…"

She screamed as she whipped her head around painfully towards the direction of the intruding voice, but no one was there. Her sudden scare caused her to drop the gun in her hands as she glared into the darkness in confusion.

"Behind you.."

She didn't have time to react before a fist came crashing down into her cheek. The blow forced her to the grown harshly, the wind from her already bruised lungs was forced out in a broken wheeze.

" .. I was in an accident.."

" _Ssshh_ … now now. Any girl dressed like _that_ down here in these parts only here for _one_ thing.."

He licked his lips.

"What a cute accent..There's no way a hottie like you is from Gotham. You'd know better than to be in _these_ parts looking like that."

She froze as a rugged face came into view in the damp alley.

"Now, let's not make this too bad for yourself okay? Just relax and it'll be over before ya know it." Kneeling down, he wrapped his hands around her throat as he chuckled vehemently.

She tried to scream as the realization of his words send a familiar chill down her spine, but he cut her off her protests with another slap to the face. The force whipped her head around in time to notice the purple glistening of The Jokers discarded gun laying a few inches from her.

Suddenly, the voices in her head spoke up, an idea forming almost immediately.

"F-Fine! Just please.. let me take the dress off. It's all I have to wear and I don't want you to rip it..please! I swear I'll cooperate, j-just don't hurt me.."

His face contorted into a perverted smiled, and she almost gave herself away from the joy on her face when he nodded 'yes' for her to continue. Slowly she got undressed, peeling the torn and bloody garment from her body with trembling hands. Her slowness must have annoyed him, because soon enough she found herself forced to the floor again.

"Alright, enough dawdling around, I don't have all day bitch" He grumbled sluggishly as he sloppily undid his pants. She knew this was her one and possibly only moment, and her voices was prominent on making sure she didn't miss this moment as he drunkenly climbed on top of her.

Without hesitation she scrambled for the gun, her sudden movements startling him. Using all of the remainder of her strength she crash the gun on the side of his head, sending him flying in the opposite direction. She screamed as she scrambled to get to her feet.

Her eyes were wide with rage and an unfamiliar feeling as she climbed on top him. Oddly enough she smiled, a completely satisfied, or more so happy look on her face as she raised both hands above her head. The glistening of the gun caught the dazed mans attention.

"N-no..please, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, spitting out a few teeth.

She only laughed wildly as she slammed the gun down harshly onto his face, breaking his nose instantly.

" _Sorry_..?" She whispered brokenly. "Sorry.. isn't _good_ enough." She hit him again, a sickening crack reaching her ears as the gun came in contact with his skull.

He was out cold.

She laughed as she hit him again and again. Her malicious hits causing his blood to spray all over her face and body as she continued to hit him, not noticing that he had long since stopped twitching, or at the fact that his face was now completely unrecognizable.

Gone was the broken and confused woman moments before. The voices had finally won, but she didn't mind this time. They were now one, and she realized with a frightening acceptance that she was actually enjoying herself as she continued to batter his face. Her laugher echoed off the empty walls in the alleyway as she continued her gruesome attack.

"Who's the weak Bitch now huh?! I'm not your doormat anymore!" She screamed to no one, her voice now a hoarse whisper.

Her vision was obscured from the blood of his now spraying skull, and surprisingly his brain matter slapping across her face did nothing but excite her more while encouraging her to continue.

"I. AM. YOUR. EQUALS!"

She screamed to the heavens as she released all her pain and suffering into her blows. She was done being the victim. Done being the fool. Gotham City had a new bad girl, and she was going to make sure they felt her.

Starting with the main sources of her pain.

"You all will see! I'll _show_ you all!" She screamed, still pounding the now bloody gun into the mans destroyed face.

Her tears now ran freely as she laughed brokenly, her mind finally a calm, the rushing noises of her altered mind were now dangerously quiet. She now felt a sense of clarity she'd never felt before, and it made her feel free. Wrapped in her own self righteousness she failed to hear the faint footsteps behind her, Or the dancing shadows of a demon more frightening and powerful than the devil himself.

"Oh? And just.. _what_ is it pray tell, will you be _showing_?"

Her breath hitched.

A voice, just a single octave above a dark whisper reached her ears. So terrifyingly calm, that it froze her mid strike. There was only one voice that could strike such fear in her soul, no matter which side of her warped mind was in control.

Gone was her liquid courage of adrenaline, her previous speeches of self empowerment now a ghostly whisper in the wind. His demanding aura was screaming at her, devouring her very essence with ease. Slowly she turned to face him, her bottom lip trembling from the unknown. Her hand held firm to the stolen bloody pistol that belonged to the very man she was now confronted by.

His icy blue eyes burned into hers as she took in his appearance. His loud green hair was slicked back to perfection, his blood red lips were curled into an unusually calm smile. His purple alligator jacked blew in the wind eerily behind him, giving him an almost godly look, but Instead it made him look all the more menacing. His dangerously calm tone and appearance told her he was anything but happy, and she should be very afraid.

But she wasn't.

Slowly he began to approach her. Step. By. Step.

"..or maybe the better question to ask would be..To _whom_ , exactly?" His sensually gruff voice was almost like a whisper, sending electrifying jolts of fear and something else entirely.

"H-how long have you been there?" Her own voice frightened her as it grew with her liquid courage. Her new personality no longer allowing her to fear him properly.

He took another step.

 _"Ah. Ah. Ah._ "

Another step.

"Now, you know better than to answer my question with a question.." His tone became deadly, even though it never changed its pitch. Her adrenaline rush had returned full force, and before she knew it she had raised the pistol in her hand fully before her, aiming it directly at the clown princes chest.

He took another step.

"Stay back! I know how to use this thing!" She screamed. The fear in her voice was now gone as the cold handle of the gun fueled her ill advised bravery. He paused slightly, eying the gun with wide eyes. Slowly he cocked his head to the side, his porcelain skin making the glow of the gun intensify as he closed the space between them.

"Oh? Do you now? Ha. Ha. Ha! Well! Isn't that just _swell_! Little Jade is now all grown up!" He cackled, making Jade's jaw drop slightly in disbelief. Why wasn't he afraid? Didn't she have the upper hand?

She frowned.

Then why did she feel so afraid and vulnerable?

"You're sick! Both of you!" She screamed, the gun trembling with her growing fear.

Another cackle escaped him, making her anger spike.

"Are we? I mean think about it toots.." he paused dramatically, taking another dangerous step. His hot breath danced over her pale face like chloroform, making he woozy.

" _We_ aren't the ones going around Gotham City _executing_ innocent people.. look around you. You've killed more people today than even _I've_ managed to accomplish today" He smiled, a genuine smile, his silver teeth gleaming against her face.

She gasped, her eyes widening at his accusations. All the faces of her victims coming back to her one by one. She shook her head from the dark thoughts.

"I did what I had to do"

"You did what you _wanted_ to do."

"That's not true! I did what I.."

" _WANTED_ to do!" He cut her off, effectively silencing her. " Trust me this isn't complicated my dear! We all are monsters, it's up to us to release them into the wild!"

With lightening speed and a flick of his wrist The Joker had reclaimed his stolen gun, prying it from her trembling wrists at the same time using his other hand to backhand her, forcing her to the ground. She screamed, the force from his powerful hands spitting her already bruised lips instantly. She groaned, curling into a ball of dispair as she realized her fatal mistake of letting her guard down was now going to cost her her life.

" _Silly_ girl, you are _NOT_ my equal. I _MADE_ you. You belong to me now. Without me, you are _nothing_." He kicked her hard, making her wince in pain.

"Oh and a bit of a _tip_.."

He paused, punching her hard. Her vision now danced with mini explosions of black and white spots. She knew from experience she was going to pass out very soon. She eyed his looming figure with wincing eyes. Even in the pale moonlight, abusing her body with a thirst for blood, she couldn't deny how incredibly beautiful he really was. Her eyes slowly began to close, but not before he delivered his final message.

"Don't ever, _EVER_ , steal from me again.."

He punched her again, knocking her out completely. He dusted his purple suit free from imaginary dust as he looked upon the now unconscious girl in disgust. He knew it would be trouble, as was Harley when she was first transformed, he just wasn't prepared for how annoying it would be.

Perhaps he thought he gods would bless him this time and skip the crazy acting out process?

He scoffed, grinning slightly. The gods, giving him a easy pass?

Ha. What a _joke._ He sighed painfully.

His senses now tuned in to the hurried taps of heels behind him rushing towards his way. He sighed painfully, pinching his nose as he prepared himself for the incoming headache that was sure to come. He looked down at Jade, rolling his eyes at her current condition. She was covered in blood, most of which he was sure didn't belong to her. Her beautiful hair was matted up and covered with dirt and blood. Her face was badly bruised, her right eye now swollen shut.

He sighed loudly.

He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"PUDDIN! Did you really have to hurt her that bad?! She's just a kid!" On cue, Harley's angry voice bellowed in his ear as she checked to woman's vital signs. Quickly he attempted to drown out the woman's voice to no avail, as she just got louder as he tried to ignore her.

He pinched his nose.

And Here. We. Go.


End file.
